It's All About Blood : Unveiled Truth
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Second volet de It's All About Blood : le passé de Gabriel le rattrape... Pour sauver l'Archange, Castiel va devoir explorer le passé et il y découvrira des vérités auquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Pourra-t-il s'en remettre ?
1. Chapter 1

Raphaël était d'humeur orageuse, et la météo s'en ressentait : depuis qu'il était arrivé, il pleuvait à verse dehors, en dépit des prévisions des plus grands experts en matière d'atmosphère terrestre – un fait qui ne surprenait personne, il était notoirement admis que les présentateurs météo étaient encore moins fiables que la méthode de la grenouille dans son aquarium pour prévoir le temps.

Il pleuvait donc à verse, et l'Archange regardait par la fenêtre du café d'un air mauvais, comme si le paysage l'avait personnellement offensé.

« Vous avez fini votre café, monsieur ? »

Le sourire de la serveuse se figea lorsque les yeux sombres se dardèrent sur elle.

« Non » laissa tomber la créature surnaturelle.

La fille trop maquillée déglutit.

« Très bien » fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Il la regarda s'éloigner précipitamment. Méprisable créature, sans la moindre idée de ce qui se passait réellement en ce monde. Si persuadée que rien ne pouvait avoir plus d'importance que ses problèmes avec son petit ami et son loyer. C'était consternant, vraiment.

Enfin, tout cela serait terminé une fois les Winchester localisés et… persuadés. A titre personnel, le guérisseur jugeait ridicule la fixation de ses deux aînés sur la paire d'humains. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait détruit Samuel Winchester et emprisonné son âme au Paradis, hors de portée de Lucifer et transformée en monnaie d'échange contre le consentement de Dean. Simple et efficace.

Mais voilà, Michel – son prince et chef de famille – insistait pour que le combat se déroule à armes égales. A la loyale.

Raphaël savait que Lucifer ne méritait pas la chance de se battre à la loyale. Seulement d'être écrasé comme une punaise pour tous ses péchés. Pour tout ce qu'il avait détruit.

Il poussait un soupir et se passa une main sur la figure. Dehors, la pluie redoubla d'intensité, assombrissant l'air. Si quelqu'un se trouvait dehors, il avait intérêt à rentrer à l'intérieur dare-dare s'il ne voulait pas finir noyé.

Tiens, il y avait justement quelqu'un à l'extérieur. L'Archange détailla rapidement le garçon : plutôt jeune, le type grec, à moitié trempé en dépit de son parapluie… curieux ça, son aura était du vert doré caractéristique de ceux recourant à la magie de la Terre, mais il était en possession d'une âme humaine, impossible de se tromper sur la nature de cette lueur vive. Un bâtard d'une déité quelconque ? Un sorcier qui pratiquait encore l'ancienne magie, un qui n'avait pas vendu son âme à une abomination ?

Le garçon paraissait attendre et se mordillait la lèvre. Une voiture passa à toute vitesse, faisant gicler l'eau du caniveau jusque sur la vitrine du café.

Tournant machinalement sa cuillère entre ses doigts bruns et se demandant s'il finirait sa tasse de jus de chaussette, Raphaël observa la silhouette blonde qui venait d'apparaître sur le trottoir d'en face, martelant le bitume humide de ses bottes bleu fluorescent pour aller se jeter dans les bras du porteur de parapluie.

L'Archange renifla. Où qu'il aille, c'était décidément impossible de dénicher un coin où il pourrait ne pas être assailli par des visions de couples heureux. Il y avait des gens qui attiraient les chats, d'autres les ennuis, et lui, il fallait qu'il attire les amoureux. Il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer combien c'était grotesque.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et la vida d'un trait. Du jus de chaussette jusqu'à la fin. Avec un grognement dédaigneux, il reposa la porcelaine sur la table et adressa un dernier coup d'œil au couple dehors.

Au même moment, comme alertée par un signal, la fille blonde tourna la tête en direction du café.

Le regard brun et le regard bleu entrèrent en collision.

La secousse que reçut l'Archange était pire que la toute première qu'il avait reçue, celle qui lui était arrivée lorsqu'il avait chevauché l'éclair pour la première fois. Cette fois, il était atteint dans sa grâce, dans son essence même, il se consumait de l'intérieur, par chaque pouce de sa personne, plongée atome par atome dans un lac d'acide sulfurique bouillant.

Et au milieu de toute cette souffrance, deux yeux bleus.

 _Ce n'est pas possible pas possible ce n'est pas toi ça ne peut pas être toi tu n'es plus là plus là plus parmi nous tu ne peux pas être là pas devant moi pas toi…_

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Appelez une ambulance ! »

Il était par terre, il sentait le carrelage du café contre son dos. Il enregistrait à peine les sensations, trop perdu dans son désarroi.

« Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Parlez-moi. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être…

« Gaby » prononça Raphaël.

Le surnom avait un goût étrange dans sa bouche. Un goût d'inutilisé. Un goût de rouille.

« Gaby ? Qui est Gaby ? Vous pouvez me le dire, monsieur ? »

« Elle est morte. »

C'était la vérité, non ? Gabriel avait péri. Gabriel ne pouvait pas… pas être ici.

 _Tout comme Anna était supposée ne pas être ici ?_ lui souffla une voix traîtresse tandis qu'on s'activait autour de lui.

Mais Anna, ce n'était pas la même chose. La fille aux yeux bleus ne pouvait pas être Gabriel, c'était impossible.

 _Mais tu as senti sa grâce, non ?_

Il avait senti… non, il avait _reconnu_ la grâce de la fille. C'était immanquable. Même si c'était… bizarre, mélangé à une âme humaine et à un soupçon de magie de la Terre. C'était bien la grâce de Gabriel.

 _Mais tu as vu mourir Gabriel._

Tout comme il avait vu mourir Castiel. Et Castiel était revenu. Si lui avait pu bénéficier d'une seconde chance, alors peut-être…

 _Peut-être que ce n'est pas du tout Gabriel._

Mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un espoir… Même si la fille n'était qu'un écho et ne se rappelait rien du Paradis, des Anges, de lui…

Alors cette fois, il ne laisserait plus personne toucher un seul de ses cheveux.

* * *

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Dionysos.

Hel prit une longue inspiration et se passa la manche sur les yeux.

« Oui, je suis sûre. »

Le grec s'agita nerveusement.

« Et c'est quelqu'un dans le café qui a provoqué ça ? »

« Je crois. Je suis pas sûre » avoua la déesse Norroise.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à analyser le phénomène, elle avait été emportée comme un fétu de paille dans l'ouragan. Quelque chose en elle avait réagi, s'était tendu désespérément vers une présence familière, une présence…

Elle grelotta en se rappelant les détails. Si elle avait été la Nouvelle Orléans, alors la présence avait été l'ouragan Katrina. Un rugissement de pouvoir confiné dans une enveloppe mesquine, n'attendant que la moindre excuse pour éclater violemment et se déchaîner impitoyablement, une fureur au goût d'orage tenue en laisse par une volonté…

Par quelqu'un qui pleurait.

Oui, c'était ça. Quelqu'un qui pleurait dans le noir, quelqu'un de si désespérément _seul_ qu'elle en avait volé en éclats rien qu'à l'entendre.

Quelqu'un qui lui avait donné envie de se ruer dans la boutique pour retrouver la source des pleurs, l'enlacer et ne plus jamais lâcher prise.

 _On ne laisse pas pleurer la famille._

Elle ne savait pas d'où était venue la phrase, mais celle-ci refusait de partir. Ce qui était ridicule, parce que cette présence était si étrange qu'elle ne pouvait pas se confondre avec celle des représentants du panthéon Viking.

Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'inexplicable d'abandonner un membre de sa famille alors qu'elle demandait à Dionysos de l'emmener loin d'ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce que beaucoup de gens avaient oublié, c'était que Hadès n'était pas simplement le dieu des Morts, il était aussi le dieu du Monde Souterrain et de tout ce que contenait celui-ci. Impliquant ses richesses. En d'autres termes, Hadès était bourré de fric.

Il utilisait une partie de cet argent pour gâter sa femme sans complexes. Robes de haute couture, appartements luxueux, restaurants ultra sophistiqués, Perséphone n'avait qu'à demander. Un de ces cadeaux incluait une maison plutôt cossue à Philadelphie, explicitement à la disposition des invités et membres de la famille qui en auraient besoin.

En temps normal, Dionysos se serait coupé les joyeuses pour les déguster en sushi avant de se servir de cette maison – il détestait vraiment avoir besoin de l'aide de sa famille – mais voilà, Hel était dans tous ses états, la maison était juste à côté… Si bien qu'il avait ravalé sa fierté. Hel passait d'abord, même s'il avait mal aux seins de recourir aux services du panthéon Olympien.

La maison elle-même était plus qu'acceptable, construite et décorée dans le style Bauhaus, avec une chambre d'ami pourvue d'un lit couvert de tonnes de couettes, parfait pour y installer la déesse Norroise. Le vrai hic, cela avait été la présence d'un Lare sur les lieux : le lutin haut comme un tabouret n'avait pas cessé de lui faire des courbettes et de demander s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour _le jeune maître_.

Dionysos lui avait ordonné de veiller sur Hel pendant que lui allait faire les courses. Connaissant la blonde, elle n'aurait sans doute besoin de rien, mais comme ça, il n'aurait plus le lutin dans les pattes.

Et à présent, il se trouvait dans un supermarché comme on en trouvait partout, à se demander s'il allait acheter des truffes au chocolat en plus du pack de bouteilles au thé glacé parfum mangue que la blonde s'empresserait de vider une fois consciente à nouveau. Ou bien des mini pots de glace Häagen-Dazs ? Oh, par la massue d'Hercules, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour penser à la manière tout à fait _indécente_ qu'avait Hela de manger de la crème glacée… oh, merde.

Le demi-dieu resserra nerveusement les plis de son paletot et remercia intérieurement les couturiers d'avoir inventé les manteaux longs. A présent, si la situation voulait bien se détendre au niveau de son entrecuisse, ce serait parfait.

Sérieusement, c'était grotesque de se mettre dans un état pareil. Il pensait juste à… à Hel, qui était si nonchalamment sexy, alors même qu'elle n'y pensait pas, qui lui changeait les idées rien qu'en arrivant, et qui était la première femme qu'il trouvait vraiment, vraiment spéciale depuis…

 _Depuis Ariane._

La main de Dionysos s'immobilisa au-dessus du rayonnage. Il avala sa salive.

 _Depuis combien de temps tu n'as plus l'impression de mourir quand tu penses à elle ?_

Dire que maintenant, il lui arrivait de passer plusieurs semaines sans se rappeler de sa femme. Et quand il se rappelait, la piqûre au cœur qu'il éprouvait était bien loin de l'agonie des premiers jours du deuil.

Il aurait dû avoir honte. Il avait honte.

Mais elle lui avait demandé de continuer sans elle. De réussir à vivre sans elle. N'avait-il pas réussi ?

« Heum… excusez-moi ? »

Tiré de ses réflexions pour le moins déprimantes, Dionysos se tourna vers le type venant de l'interpeller – barbu, l'air désespérément miteux, et puant l'alcool.

« Oui ? » fit-il poliment.

« Vous pourriez m'attraper un des gros pots en haut ? Je suis pas assez grand… »

Machinalement, le demi-dieu leva les yeux vers l'étagère supérieure où s'alignaient les parfums de crème glacée.

« Vous voulez quoi comme saveur ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial tant que ce n'est pas à la menthe… »

Dionysos étendit le bras et s'empara d'un pot goût spéculoos pour le tendre au type.

« Et voilà, monsieur… »

« Juste Chuck, s'il vous plaît. »

Les doigts de l'humain effleurèrent ceux du demi-dieu lorsque le pot changea de main. Dionysos sursauta.

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le type, l'air soucieux.

« Vous m'avez filé un coup de jus » lâcha Dionysos qui regardait sa main.

« C'est vrai ? J'ai rien senti » fit l'autre en prenant une expression penaude.

Le demi-dieu lui adressa un sourire vaguement gêné.

« C'est pas grave. »

* * *

Mine de rien, ça avait ses bons côtés d'avoir du sang divin, songea distraitement Dionysos, tenant sans effort le lourd pack de bouteilles d'une seule main. Si seulement ça n'avait pas eu la contrepartie de ne pas pouvoir regarder un humain sans éprouver de l'appétit…

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et retira ses chaussures sur le paillasson. Pas question de salir les tapis de sa tante, sa mère l'avait mieux élevé que ça.

« Hel ? » appela-t-il. « Tu te sens mieux, _kukla_? »

Pas de réponse. Elle devait dormir. Tant mieux, il aurait le temps de ranger les courses dans le frigo en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il emprunta le couloir qui menait au salon-salle à manger.

La vue qui l'y attendait lui fit lâcher son chargement.

En tant qu'entités attachées à un lieu précis, les Lares se devaient de protéger la maison et ses occupants contre tout intrus doté d'intentions hostiles. Et en dépit de leur petit gabarit, les lutins étaient parfaitement de taille à remplir cette mission.

Le Lare de la maison gisait sur le dallage blanc et gris, un petit corps chiffonné, ratatiné, le teint grisâtre, un trou rouge tirant sur le brun décorant sa poitrine et les orbites noircies et vides.

 _N'essaye surtout pas de voir le vrai visage d'un ange car leur être même est trop étranger pour être aperçu…_

Un ange. Un ange était venu ici.

Dionysos sentit son cœur cogner comme s'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain dans ses oreilles alors qu'il se ruait vers la chambre d'ami et ouvrait la porte d'un coup de poing qui manqua la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Les draps du lit avaient été rejetés, exposant le matelas. Hel avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

« Tu veux que je t'enfonce un pieu dans le cœur ? » gronda Dean sur les nerfs.

La menace provoqua un ricanement chez l'Embrouilleur.

« Fais donc, mon coco, ça a marché à merveille les trois premières fois ! »

« Quand vous aurez fini de faire les cons, vous pourrez la boucler ? » râla Bobby penché sur son livre.

Sam hésitait entre aller se cogner la tête contre le mur et se soûler jusqu'à tomber par terre. Dean, il pouvait supporter. Gabriel, il pouvait supporter. Mais Dean et Gabriel sous le même toit ? Il allait avoir besoin d'un séjour à l'asile si ça continuait.

L'Archange s'était invité sans prévenir chez Bobby, sous prétexte que les autres dieux en cheville contre Lucifer commençaient à se plaindre de l'avoir en charge des opérations – conduite que le cadet Winchester pouvait _absolument_ comprendre – et voulant donc leur laisser un peu d'air, il était venu pomper celui de ses cibles humaines favorites.

Sam était réellement tenté d'aller passer une jarre d'huile sacrée à Dean. Au moins pour que l'emplumé ferme sa grande gueule. A la place, il pria.

 _Message pour Dieu, Allah, Bouddha, on s'en fout un peu du moment que c'est quelqu'un avec des oreilles pour l'entendre, mais faites quelque chose pour arrêter mon frère et Gabriel, parce que je suis sur le point de la leur jouer Columbine !_

On frappa à la porte.

« J'y vais ! » s'écria aussitôt le dernier-né Winchester en bondissant du canapé.

Bobby n'ayant pas fermé la porte, le chasseur brun se contenta de tourner la poignée pour écarter le battant du chambranle, suffisamment pour voir le visiteur : un jeune homme au type grec, avec des jeans et un blouson denim, de longs cheveux noirs et un air paniqué.

Sam mit aussitôt la main à son couteau de ceinture en reconnaissant le demi-dieu qui avait agressé son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » interrogea-t-il.

« On est dans la merde » laissa tomber Dionysos.

Le chasseur brun fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit la porte tout du long, prenant soin de mettre son couteau dans le champ de vision de la créature : si celle-ci tentait quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouverait avec une tête en moins.

Le demi-dieu n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil à l'arme de l'humain et se rua dans la maison, pénétrant à grandes enjambées dans le salon.

« Hela s'est fait enlever » jeta-il.

Trois regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui – dont un pas content du tout.

« QUOI ? »

Dionysos se rendit soudain compte que le père de sa dulcinée secrète était présent. Et apparemment sur le point de l'écorcher vif. Très lentement.

« Par un ange » précisa le demi-dieu en toute hâte. « Le Lare avait les yeux brûlés, c'est la marque des anges, et vu que les Winchester sont experts sur les emplumés… »

« Je peux _savoir_ comment _tu_ es au courant ? » grogna Gabriel entre ses dents serrées, moitié voûté dans la posture du prédateur qui va fondre sur sa proie.

Dean observa avec intérêt les pommettes de Dionysos devenir très roses.

« On… heu… des courses à faire… et elle était un peu… pas bien… »

« Parce que tu t'étais _occupé_ d'elle ? » glissa le chasseur blond avec un rien de gaillardise, s'attirant un regard scandalisé de son cadet et un regard furieux de la part de l'Embrouilleur.

La figure du Grec passa du rose soutenu à l'écarlate brillant.

« Pas dans ce sens-là » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Oh vraiment ? » susurra Loki, visiblement tout mûr pour infliger la Maison du Mystère à l'outrecuidant qui osait tourner autour de sa petite fille. « Content de voir que tu as un sou de cervelle… »

Dionysos avait désormais la tête d'une victime de la canicule, avec son teint cramoisi, les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à poindre sur son front et sa respiration qui accélérait progressivement. Sam le prit en pitié.

« Alors tu l'as laissée seule, et quand tu es revenu, elle n'était plus là ? »

Le demi-dieu acquiesça sans un mot, le teint de moins en moins vaillant.

« Et pourquoi un ange irait enlever une déesse des morts ? » voulut savoir Dean. « Il était d'humeur à renverser une idole, peut-être ? »

« Ou peut-être parce que c'est la fille du chef des résistants ? » rétorqua Bobby. « N'importe quel couillon connaît cette ficelle-là. »

L'attention des deux inhumains présents dans la pièce se concentra sur le vieux ferrailleur.

« Tu penses ça ? » murmura Gabriel, la voix sereine et plate comme l'océan juste avant que le raz-de-marée ne vienne s'abattre sur la côte en semant la désolation la plus absolue.

« Reconnais que c'est possible » bougonna le chasseur à la casquette.

Dionysos s'écroula par terre.

« Pas du tout une petite nature, ce mec » commenta Dean.

Mais les trois autres personnes conscientes ne rigolèrent pas. Pour la bonne et simple raison que le demi-dieu était en train de convulser.

* * *

Le premier mot proféré par Dionysos à son réveil ne fut pas du tout un mot. En toute franchise, ça ressemblait plus à _yeurf_ qu'autre chose.

« Il est vivant ? » interrogea Dean, appuyé contre le mur du bunker – déménager l'hybride au sous-sol avait été jugé plus sûr, la porte aurait pu arrêter un éléphant en pleine charge.

Le Grec se plaqua les mains sur la figure.

« Je meurs » gémit-il piteusement.

Gabriel le foudroya du regard.

« Si seulement » grinça-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Sam, penché sur la couchette.

« J'ai pas voulu autant vomir depuis ma connerie à Minsk en 1926 » laissa tomber le demi-dieu.

L'Embrouilleur parut tout à coup pensif.

« Attends, Minsk à cette époque, c'est pas là que Puck… »

Les yeux ambre s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

« Petit salopiaud ! C'est _toi_ le responsable du canard biélorusse ? Puck a jamais avoué ! C'était toi, hein ? »

Dionysos se figea.

« Oups… »

« En attendant, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire de l'épilepsie chez moi ? » exigea de savoir Bobby, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ramené brusquement à l'urgence de la réalité, Dionysos s'assit tout droit sur la couchette, manquant asséner un coup de boule à Sam qui esquiva de justesse.

« Hela ! Je l'ai vue ! J'ai vu où elle était ! »

Loki se tendit comme un ressort.

« Où ? » aboya-t-il.

Le Grec se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

« Une… une chambre d'hôtel ? Le genre cinq étoiles… Du blanc et doré… Des peintures d'anges sur les murs… »

Dean plissa le front.

« La suite palace de Zach et Cas ? Minute, depuis quand t'es voyant, toi ? »

La question parut prendre la déité au dépourvu. Étrangement, ce fut Gabriel qui vint à sa rescousse.

« Les Bacchanales, c'était pas juste des orgies, mon gars. Quand on boit, on change d'état de conscience, et c'est plus facile de voir le réel différemment. »

« Tu veux dire que dans l'Antiquité, les gens se cuitaient pour voir l'avenir ? » s'étonna Sam.

« Ben, certains oui, mais la majorité préférait se shooter aux plantes hallucinogènes. Tout aussi ravageur pour le foie, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Une déesse des morts et un ange dans une chambre d'hôtel, on dirait une blague porno » ricana Dean, s'attirant la désapprobation générale.

« On peux pas la laisser là-bas » gémit Dionysos qui était retombé sur son oreiller.

« Mais on ne va pas » rétorqua l'Embrouilleur. « Si ces petits merdeux croient pouvoir enlever ma fille, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au gros orteil. »

Et il avait l'air si menaçant que personne ne remit en doute l'affirmation.

« Juste une question » intervint Dean. « Il s'est passé quoi à Minsk ? »


	4. Chapter 4

La convention narrative était formelle : pour qu'une jeune fille se fasse enlever, elle devait être d'une joliesse respectable, porter une chemise de nuit en dentelle et avoir attiré l'attention d'un vampire ou d'un démon des Enfers.

Hel reconnaissait être pas mal lotie côté physique – même divinement belle, à en croire un admirateur transi ignorant à quel point il avait tapé dans le mille – mais le fait restait qu'un _ange_ l'avait arrachée à son lit alors qu'elle était en _petite culotte_ et _t-shirt Hello Kitty._

Ouaip. Il y avait couac dans la partition. Ceci dit, le décor était très bien.

« C'est marrant, mais quand on dit ange, on s'attend plus aux petits chérubins grassouillets posés sur la tête de lit » fit-elle remarquer, détaillant une des peintures décorant la chambre d'hôtel. « Pas à une pédale en armure qui zigouille un lézard ailé. »

Le chauve en costume cravate – sans déconner, comment ce type pouvait être un ange, ça la dépassait – la regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il voulait la découper en julienne. Hel avait horreur des légumes en julienne.

« Les anges ne sont pas des nourrissons incontinents, sale fausse idole » gronda-t-il.

« J'ai vu ça » rétorqua la déesse. « Très jolie, ta tête de lion, mais la crinière aurait besoin d'un brushing, si tu veux mon avis… »

Les yeux du chauve s'étrécirent.

« Alors, comme ça, tu peux me voir ? »

Oh-ho. Cette phrase-là n'était jamais bon signe, tout geek respectable savait cela. Hel pinça les lèvres et refusa de piper mot tandis que l'emplumé s'avançait vers elle.

« C'est très curieux, figure-toi » déclara-t-il, « car moi, je ne te vois pas. Si la situation était normale, nos rôles seraient inversés… Peux-tu m'expliquer _ça_? »

« Non » répondit-elle platement – la jolie lampe sur la petite table, est-ce qu'elle aurait le temps de l'attraper et de défoncer le crâne du salaud avec ? Si elle utilisait la télékinésie…

« Je vois pourquoi tu intéresses Raphaël, en tout cas. »

Hel sentit tout à coup une étrange chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine. Comme si Raphaël était le prénom d'un vieil ami qu'elle avait oublié.

 _Mais Raphaël, c'est un prénom d'ange. Et je n'avais jamais rencontré d'ange avant Castiel._

Elle se rendit compte que le type la scrutait et se ressaisit.

« Tu as oscillé » marmonna-t-il. « L'espace d'un instant, tu étais presque visible. Qu'est-ce que tu es donc ? »

Une bouffée de hargne saisit la déesse – étrangement intense, un murmure qui soufflait _comment ce sous-fifre peut-il te parler sur ce ton_.

« Je suis moi » répondit-elle de son ton le plus hautain. « Je suis la fille du Fripon Divin, la Reine des Trépassés. Et je n'apprécie guère tes manières. »

L'ange sursauta et les rubans d'énergie qui l'entouraient se resserrèrent autour de lui, comme pris de frayeur. Parfait, ça.

Et puis, un drôle de sourire apparut sur la figure de l'ange.

« On dirait que nous avons des visiteurs. »

* * *

S'il y avait bien un endroit où on ne s'attendait pas à trouver une porte vers un lieu Paradisiaque, c'était bien Van Nuys, California. Du moins selon Dean qui estimait être le mieux placé pour le dire – après tout, il avait tant de fois pris l'ascenseur express pour le Septième Ciel, et avec tant de filles…

« Tout le monde en position ? » grogna Gabriel.

A l'unanimité de l'équipe Sauvons la Terre – Dionysos ne comptait pas vu que la bande ne le connaissait que comme le potentiel/probable/sans doute futur beau-fils du président de la branche païenne – il avait été décidé que seuls les frangins et l'Embrouilleur s'en iraient chercher Hel.

Oh, Joli Cœur avait voulu protester, mais comme il s'était pété la gueule en voulant sortir du lit, Gabriel l'avait recouché et assommé avant d'ordonner à Castiel de lui filer du lait chaud en cas de réveil. L'ange avait fait la tronche mais s'était abstenu de commenter.

Et puis, un Archange parti récupérer sa fille ? Hiroshima et Nagasaki pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

Au signe de tête que lui envoya Sam – oui, on sait qu'on te laisse le feu vert, on a juste amené le pop-corn – Gabriel flanqua un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sans protester.

« Papa ! » s'écria Hel en bondissant de sa chaise.

« Dis moi que le salaud est encore là » gronda l'Archange en s'approchant à grandes enjambées pour lui toucher la joue du bout des doigts, « parce que j'ai ses couilles à lui faire bouffer. »

« Juste ses couilles ? » plaisanta la déesse – un peu pâle mais indemne, heureusement.

« Pour commencer » précisa l'Embrouilleur.

« J'aimerais te voir essayer » lança une voix particulièrement irritante.

Quand Gabriel se retourna, les Winchester étaient dans la pièce, l'air penaud, avec un Zacharie à l'expression indécemment joviale. Oh, et la porte était fermée.

« On voulait regarder de plus près, messieurs ? » grinça le fugitif céleste, resserrant autour de lui ses filaments de magie païenne.

« On a insisté pour nous mettre au premier rang » marmonna Dean furieux tandis que Sam rentrait la tête dans les épaules.

Gabriel montra les dents. A tous les coups, la salle avait senti la présence des Winchester. Impossible de se méprendre sur leur identité, n'importe quel ange de troisième classe reniflerait les résidus de leur bref passage. Si seulement ça s'était passé comme prévu – entrer, récupérer Hel et se tirer en deux secondes – pas de problème. Mais pour ça, il devait entrer tout seul.

Maintenant, le Paradis devait regarder le spectacle. Avec Michel au balcon, pour voir si son véhicule avait enfin décidé de consentir sagement.

Il l'avait dans le cul. Et bien profond. Toute la milice céleste sur son dos comme des mouches sur de la merde – et sa fille, sa petite moitié d'ange défendue…

Cette ordure de Zacharie avait l'aplomb de sourire, en plus.

« Les véhicules, et deux fausses idoles » jubilait le chauve. « En voilà une jolie prise ! »

« On me trouve plus sexy que joli, d'habitude » rétorqua l'Embrouilleur, sa grâce se tordant douloureusement au creux de son ventre d'emprunt.

Le Séraphin plissa les yeux.

« Je ne saurais confirmer, je ne peux pas te voir. On dirait que c'est de famille. »

Le regard d'Hel brûlait la nuque de Gabriel. Père, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à sa fille, une fois sorti de ce traquenard ?

« Et bien, tout le monde me répète qu'elle ressemble plus à sa belle-mère qu'à moi » lança-t-il, cravachant sans pitié sa matière grise pour l'obliger à marcher plus vite. « Et comme Sigyn m'arrachera les yeux si je reviens sans la petite, il faudrait vraiment que je file, là… »

« Quoi, déjà ? » ronronna Zacharie, tout bichant. « On ne reste pas ? »

« Je suis sûr que les Winchester sauront bien t'occuper » décréta Gabriel, les mains dans le dos.

Un geste du petit doigt gauche… Il retint le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres quand il vit ciller Dean. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que l'autre carie continue de se concentrer sur l'Embrouilleur, ce qui semblait être le cas. Gentil garçon.

« Je suis au regret d'insister » s'obstinait le Séraphin, sourire de requin dégainé. « Mes patrons aimeraient vraiment s'entretenir avec ta… fille. »

Gabriel sentit ses ailes se hérisser. Non, garder le contrôle. Ne pas laisser le voile d'illusion lui échapper.

« Et _je_ suis au regret de décliner » fit-il d'un ton plus plat qu'une limande. « Je ne fais pas confiance à tes patrons pour me la ramener comme état, vois-tu. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Dean faire glisser lentement dans sa paume un long objet argenté aux reflets tranchants…

« Je me doutais de cette réponse. »

Gabriel était si concentré sur l'humain sans en avoir l'air qu'il avait bêtement oublié de surveiller le Séraphin. Le sort le prit par surprise et il n'eut que le temps de pousser Hel par terre pour l'écarter du danger immédiat.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'écrouler sur le parquet fut Dean qui enfonça la dague d'argent céleste dans le dos de Zacharie.

* * *

« Joli feu d'artifice » commenta Sam une fois dissipés les éclairs blancs dans son champ de vision.

« Putain, on n'imagine pas comme ça fait du bien » laissa tomber Dean, debout au dessus du corps.

Pour sa part, Hel était penchée au-dessus d'un second corps.

« Papa ! Ouvre les yeux, papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait, cet enfant de salaud ? »

Elle releva la tête, les narines dilatées, les cheveux noircissant à la racine, les yeux étrangement brillants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? » répéta-elle, apparemment sur le point de cracher des flammes.

Les deux chasseurs en avaient vu de belles dans leur vie. Ils ne reculèrent pas d'un seul pas, mais ce fut très juste.

« On sait pas » avoua piteusement Sam, arborant ses yeux les plus mouillés pour mollifier la furie sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

« Faut qu'on se tire » décréta Dean. « On l'examinera chez Bobby. »

Hel pinça les lèvres, mais ne pipa mot, préférant saisir le corps de son père et se le flanquer sur une épaule avant de se relever comme si ce n'était qu'un sac de plumes.

« On y va ou vous restez faire la déco ? » grinça-t-elle avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

Tout en la suivant, l'aîné Winchester se surprit à regretter qu'elle soit une déesse. Avec ce cul et cette attitude…

Mine de rien, il espérait que son étudiant grec appréciait le pot monumental qu'il avait en matière de copine.

 **J'attendais de pouvoir écrire la mort de Zacharie depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic ^^ Pas de pot, Zach.**


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Bobby avait décidé de devenir chasseur, il avait signé pour renvoyer les démons en Enfer et tuer des loups-garous. Il n'avait pas signé pour servir de nounou à des anges et des demi-dieux, bon sang de bois !

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais je me sens exclu » se lamentait Castiel.

Vautré sur le canapé avec une grande tasse de moka, Dionysos leva un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que tu es exclu, enfin. Tu crois que ça plairait à Hela de savoir que tu es allé te jeter à la merci des anges ? » pointa-il, ce qui était plutôt pertinent.

L'angelot prit son air le plus constipé.

« Je ne suis plus un nouveau-né… »

« Mais tu n'as que douze ans » rappela le demi-dieu. « C'est bien douze ans, hein ? »

« Treize. Presque » rectifia Castiel d'une petite voix.

Personnellement, Bobby trouvait que ça expliquait bien des choses chez l'emplumé attitré des Winchester. Sa parfaite idiotie en dehors de la chasse, pour n'en citer qu'une.

« Chaud devant ! » hulula une voix de femme, précédant de plusieurs secondes l'irruption dans le salon de sa propriétaire qui apparaissait des plus contrariées.

« _Kukla_! » s'écria Dionysos au comble du soulagement, bondissant du canapé et manquant renverser sa tasse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Castiel, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur l'Embrouilleur inconscient avachi sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'arrivèrent deux Winchester passablement nauséeux.

« Zacharie » grommela Dean. « Bobby, il te reste du whisky ? Faut que je me recale l'estomac. »

« Vous êtes rentrés comment ? » voulu savoir le ferrailleur en passant une bouteille au chasseur blond.

Sam fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« Ne me demande pas. Je me plaindrais jamais plus de la téléportation façon ange. »

« Pareil » appuya son frère après une longue gorgée prise directement au goulot, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer la curiosité de Bobby.

Cependant, les trois non-humains dans la pièce avaient allongé un Archange inconscient sur le canapé.

« A quoi ressemblait le sort ? » demanda Castiel, qui se serait tordu les mains s'il avait été humain – à la place, sa grâce tournoyait comme une toupie folle.

« Heum… hérissé… grisâtre… et qui brûle toute la bouche » décrivit Hel, sourcils froncés. « Collier de Freyja, tu ne comprends à ce que je raconte, hein ? »

« A vrai dire… »

« Je pourrais peut-être tenter quelque chose » suggéra Dionysos. « Je suis le dieu de l'ivresse, je m'y connais un peu en états d'esprit anormaux… »

« Mais il n'est pas ivre, il a été _ensorcelé_ » protesta la blonde. « Et puis, tu peux pas regarder comme ça dans la tête de mon _père_! »

« Tu sais » intervint l'angelot, « si j'ai bien appris quelque chose de ma fréquentation des Winchester, c'est que les idées peu orthodoxes _peuvent_ avoir un effet intéressant… »

Hel rendit les armes.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais je te préviens, ça ne me plaît pas. »

Dionysos était déjà penché au-dessus de l'Embrouilleur, marmonnant en Grec ancien, l'index et le majeur gauche posé sur le front de son patient. Ses yeux jetèrent une lueur dorée… et il poussa un cri avant de reculer d'un bond comme s'il venait de prendre en pleine poire une casserole d'eau bouillante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? » grinça Bobby.

« Un effet du sort ? » s'enquit Hel dont l'anxiété montait de plus en plus.

Les mains du Grec étaient couvertes de gelures à l'aspect des plus vilains.

« Chiasse » jura-t-il entre ses dents. « D'accord, c'est un être des glaces, mais c'était fort ! »

« Sans rire ? » lança Hel en lui prenant délicatement les mains.

« Comme de plonger nu dans le fin fond du pôle Sud, et en plein mois de décembre » grimaça le demi-dieu. « J'ai failli me faire congeler la cervelle. »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » interrogea Castiel.

Les sourcils noirs du Grec se froncèrent.

« C'était comme… Un puzzle. Des morceaux éparpillés, et si on ne les remet pas ensemble, on ne voit pas l'image globale. »

Tous les occupants de la pièce semblaient avoir reçu une dose copieuse de soupe à la grimace.

« Alors quoi, mon père va nous la jouer Belle au Bois Dormant ? Il faut que j'aille chercher belle-maman pour qu'elle lui roule un bon gros patin ? » grinça Hel.

« Ces morceaux, comment on les recolle ? » voulut savoir Sam.

Dionysos prit un air désolé.

« J'aurais bien essayé de le faire d'ici, mais… trop froid pour moi » avoua-t-il piteusement.

Castiel arborait son air le plus constipé.

« Nom d'un bordel, Cas ! Va prendre un laxatif ! » s'énerva Dean qui craignait que ce soit contagieux.

« Le froid imprègne-t-il tout l'esprit de Loki ? » questionna l'ange, le ton mesuré.

« Je… ne crois pas, ça m'a donné une impression de rempart, plutôt… Pourquoi ? »

« Mon… Cassiel m'a appris que généralement, les choses sont plus vulnérables de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Si réveiller Loki de l'extérieur n'est pas une option… »

« Ah non ! » s'écria le chasseur blond. « Tu ne va pas t'immerger dans sa tête ! »

L'ange lui adressa un regard inexpressif.

« Si tu as une alternative, je t'écoute » lâcha-t-il de sa voix la plus plate.

Comme aucune ne lui venait, Dean grogna.


	6. Chapter 6

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne » s'insurgea Castiel, l'air grincheux.

Hel croisa les bras.

« Rappelle-moi ton âge ? »

Les deux regards bleus s'entrechoquèrent. L'angelot rentra la tête dans les épaules et sembla rapetisser sur place.

« Je ne suis plus un tout petit » protesta-il d'une petite voix qui manquait de conviction.

Hel haussa un sourcil qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

« Bon, t'as fini de râler ? » voulut savoir Dean. « Que Sam et moi, on puisse siffler la racine africaine et aller rafistoler l'Embrouilleur de l'intérieur ? »

« Il a fini » décréta la déesse. « N'est-ce pas, Cassie ? »

« Oui, Hel » marmonna l'angelot en fixant les chaussures de Jimmy.

« Et ben voilà ! » s'écria le chasseur blond. « A la tienne, Sammy ! »

Sur ces mots, il engloutit le contenu de son verre d'un train, imité par son cadet qui faisait la grimace.

« On croirait que vous venez de boire de la bière de Carthage » commenta Dionysos d'un ton vaguement amusé.

« Bon, y a plus qu'à aller se border » marmonna le cadet Winchester. « Cas, tu t'y mets ou Bobby doit nous assommer à coup de pelle ? »

« J'ai le droit ? » lâcha le ferrailleur, apparemment plutôt tenté.

Résigné, l'ange alla appliquer deux doigts sur le front de chacun des frères.

* * *

Dean ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait trouver dans l'esprit de Gabriel, mais vu les penchants de l'Archange, il aurait parié pour une gigantesque partouze. Genre le Paradis des musulmans, avec les rivières de lait et les soixante-douze nanas en petite tenue, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver debout au beau milieu d'une rue de ville, en plein brouillard et sous la neige.

« Dean ? » lâcha Sam à côté de lui. « On est où ? »

Le chasseur blond renifla.

« J'en sais rien, moi. Cas ! Où t'es passé ? »

« Je suis là » répondit une voix étrangement aigüe.

Les deux chasseurs se tendirent… puis écarquillèrent les yeux devant la silhouette qui émergea du brouillard.

« Cas ? C'est _toi_? » interrogea Sam incrédule.

Le garçon occupé à piquer un fard ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il portait ce qui aux yeux de Dean avait tout l'air d'une robe blanche à manches courtes, serrée à la taille par une longue écharpe noire. Surplombé d'une tignasse d'un noir de poix et illuminé par deux yeux d'un bleu phosphorescent, son visage n'aurait pas déparé un vitrail.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » fit le mioche. « Puisque l'esprit de Gabriel vous sert de filtre, vous êtes en mesure de voir ma vraie forme. »

« Bordel de merde » laissa tomber Dean. « T'as même pas atteint la puberté ! »

« Merci bien de me le rappeler » grinça l'angelot visiblement contrarié.

« T'as pas froid ? » s'inquiéta Sam, constatant que leur emplumé attitré n'avait ni veste ni chaussures alors qu'il tombait à gros flocons.

Le garçon haussa les épaules – et l'espace d'une seconde, un remous d'air se créa derrière lui, comme si quelque chose d'invisible venait de bouger.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Le chasseur brun fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Castiel le tracassait.

 _Pourquoi j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu ?_

« Bon ! On fait quoi maintenant ? » interrogea Dean qui voulait de l'action. « Faut recoller Gabriel, non ? »

« Suivons la route » annonça Castiel. « Elle nous mènera où nous devons aller. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

L'expression de l'angelot était typiquement adolescente, le genre qui signifiait _mais c'est pas possible d'être plus hors hors-jeu que toi espèce de vieux croûton_.

« Parce que c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne » lâcha-t-il platement avant de s'éloigner.

« Putain, on se croirait dans un roman à la con » marmonna Dean en suivant derrière.

* * *

Il avait beau assurer que le froid ne lui faisait rien, Castiel n'en éprouvait pas moins une sensation vaguement déplaisante chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur la couche de neige et de givre recouvrant la route. Mais ce n'était pas l'important.

 _Je sais où nous sommes. Où et quand nous sommes._

Cassiel habitait en dehors de la Jérusalem Céleste, n'appréciant pas beaucoup la proximité de ses semblables. Cependant, il avait amené son protégé en ville pour faire des courses, si bien que l'angelot pouvait raisonnablement supposer que lui et ses humains se trouvaient dans une copie mentale de la Treizième Avenue.

 _Mais avant la guerre civile. Il n'y a pas traces des combats. C'est… trop neuf._

Ils marchaient depuis environ cinq minutes quand la rue s'interrompit. Castiel plissa le front.

 _La Treizième n'est pas un cul-de-sac. Je sais qu'elle débouche sur l'Allée de Sardoine, pas sur une maison._

La maison devait avoir deux étages, une façade peinte en gris-bleu et un toit plat. Les rideaux étaient tirés, cachant l'intérieur aux regards curieux.

 _Et bien, puisque nous n'avons pas le choix…_

« Cas » siffla Dean lorsqu'il vit l'angelot se diriger tout droit vers la porte, « fais attention. »

« Nous sommes arrivés là pour une raison » rétorqua le garçon en saisissant la poignée de cuivre.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, permettant au petit groupe de rentrer dans un salon éclairé par une lampe posée sur une commode de bois verni. Trois canapés avaient été disposés autour d'une table encombrée de livres, de tasses peintes et autres fatras. Par terre, un tapis à motifs géométriques recouvrait le plancher.

« Très cosy » commenta Dean tandis que Castiel refermait la porte.

Sam passa un doigt sur la commode.

« Pas de poussière. C'est habité. »

« Pas tout à fait » nuança une voix que Castiel reconnut aussitôt.

Les trois intrus se tournèrent illico vers l'origine de la voix : l'arrivant avait l'âge d'aller à l'université, un teint café au lait, et de longues tresses noires retombant sur son ao dai blanc à motifs d'oiseaux bleus et rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étrangla l'angelot.

Un sourire étira les lèvres brunes.

« Je viens vous aider, voyons » dit-il comme si la chose allait d'elle-même.

« Cas ? Qui c'est ? » demanda Sam, tendu comme un ressort.

Castiel déglutit péniblement.

« Raphaël. »


	7. Chapter 7

Dean se serait jeté sur l'intrus immédiatement si le bras de Castiel n'avait pas barré son passage ainsi que celui de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » siffla-t-il, mi-furieux mi-horrifié.

Les yeux bleus de l'angelot étaient dardés sur son congénère, refusant d'accorder la moindre attention à son humain.

« Tu n'es pas Raphaël » déclara-t-il. « Le vrai Raphaël nous aurait tués par derrière sans nous faire savoir qu'il était là. »

Les lèvres brunes se retroussèrent en un sourire étrangement malicieux, ressemblant de façon troublante à celui de Gabriel.

« Il semblerait que Raphaël n'ait pas grandement changé depuis que Gabriel n'est plus au Paradis. Mais il n'y a pas lieu d'être inquiet, celui-là devant vous ne vient pas en ennemi. »

« Cas ? C'est quoi ? » siffla Sam, toujours prêt à bondir.

Le garçon plissa le front.

« A première vue, je dirais… une manifestation. »

« C'est exact » confirma la créature. « Plus exactement, la projection de Raphaël tel que s'en souvient Gabriel. »

« Alors quoi, la tortue ninja a eu sa période gay ? » ricana Dean. « Très intimidant, les petits oiseaux. »

« Rhonda Hurley » rétorqua paisiblement le faux Archange, faisant tourner les oreilles du blond au rose vif.

« Hein ? M-quoi, Rhonda ? »

« L'existence des Winchester a été surveillée de près par les anges déchus comme loyaux. De très près » lâcha Raphaël, toujours souriant – rappelant horriblement un grand requin blanc qui vient d'apercevoir un surfeur.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ? » fit Sam perturbé.

« Je te le déconseille » se hâta de dire Castiel. « Mais nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ça. Nous voulons réveiller Gabriel. »

La projection pencha la tête sur le côté – un tic angélique, apparemment – ses yeux brun chocolat passant l'angelot aux rayons X.

« Le sort de Zacharie était plutôt violent sur le plan mental » finit par déclarer l'entité. « Gabriel a été éparpillé en petits morceaux. Pour réveiller Gabriel, il faut récupérer tous les morceaux. Et pour les récupérer, il faut savoir ce qu'ils contiennent. »

« Minute » intervint Sam, « on va lui lire dans les pensées, là ? »

« Vous ne saisissez pas les nuances, monsieur Potter » rigola Raphaël, « personne ne lira les pensées de Gabriel, mais tous les présents verront les souvenirs de Gabriel. Ce qu'il veut cacher. Ce dont il a honte. Ce dont il tire fierté. Qui veut vraiment réveiller Gabriel ? »

« Moi » répondit Castiel.

Les yeux marron s'étrécirent.

« Voilà un garçon qui ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. »

« S'il le faut, je m'excuserais après » promit l'angelot. « Mais nous avons besoin de Gabriel. Conscient et en pleine possession de ses moyens. »

Les lèvres pincées de la manifestation étaient devenues blêmes. Dean avait assisté au phénomène auparavant – lorsqu'il avait froissé une maman ou une directrice d'école – et savait que ça annonçait un ouragan force Katrina sur la Nouvelle Orléans.

Très lentement, l'Archange tendit la main et y fit apparaître un globe de verre bleuté, à l'opacité trouble rappelant la mer.

« Il est encore temps de renoncer » déclara-t-il d'un ton si plat qu'on sentait la colère en dessous sans mal.

Castiel serra la mâchoire.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. »

Raphaël eut un horrible rictus.

« Quelqu'un va regretter cette décision. »

Et sur ce, il fracassa violemment la boule par terre.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque l'éblouissement se dissipa enfin, Castiel crut tout d'abord que la projection de Raphaël s'était simplement sauvée. Mais non, la maison faisait plus neuve, plus colorée… plus présente. Plus _réelle_.

Et à présent, il y avait deux personnes installées sur le canapé.

« Cas ? » lâcha Dean d'une voix hésitante. « Tu t'es dédoublé ou quoi ? »

L'angelot ne répondit pas, trop stupéfait qu'il était de contempler la version adulte de son visage. D'accord, les cheveux noirs de l'homme lui tombaient sur les épaules, et on sentait chez lui une grâce que Castiel ne posséderait jamais, mais en dehors de cela, l'unique différence…

Sam s'était raidi, et franchement, il était impossible de lui en vouloir. Pas alors que les yeux du sosie étaient du même jaune que celui d'Azazel.

« Allez » faisait l'homme d'un ton encourageant à la fillette installée sur ses genoux, « tu sais que c'est facile. Au commencement… ? »

Sous sa tignasse d'or rouge, la fillette plissait les yeux. Des yeux si bleu qu'ils en devenaient presque phosphorescent.

« Il y avait » démarra-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, « il y avait… les Ténèbres ? »

« C'est ça » l'encouragea le brun, « et puis, quoi ? »

« Heu… Père a… fait venir la lumière… et puis, il a créé… les anges… »

« Et avant les anges, il y avait quoi ? »

« Les… les Lé-via-thans » articula l'enfant. « Mais… c'étaient des monstres, alors ils ont été mis dehors. Au Purgatoire. »

La fillette se mâchouilla la lèvre avant de lever son regard bleu vers le visage du brun.

« Dis, ils sont bien tous enfermés, les monstres ? »

« Oh, il n'y a certainement rien à craindre _ici_ » répondit gentiment l'homme. « Les monstres ne peuvent pas rentrer dans la maison, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

 _Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle était en sécurité dehors._

Apparemment, la fillette aussi avait compris le sous-entendu car elle eut un bref frisson.

« Hey » souffla l'homme en l'attirant tout contre lui, « tu sais que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Pas vrai, Gaby d'amour ? »

« Oui, Luci » répondit la mouflette.

Sam inspira bruyamment.

« Cas, dis-moi que c'est pas un diminutif » siffla-t-il.

« Je pense que si » le désillusionna l'angelot choqué.

« C'est juste moi ou ça vous a des sous-entendus pas du tout catholiques ? » interrogea Dean, l'air vaguement écœuré.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu piper, la scène se brouilla puis redevint claire, comme une caméra exécutant une mise au point.

La gamine – _Gabriel_ – était assise devant la table basse, occupée à griffonner sur un bout de papier. Dans la semi-obscurité provoquée par les volets tirés, ses cheveux faisaient plus rouges que dorés.

 _Je les ai vus ailleurs, ces cheveux…_

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte, laissant passage à Raphaël sous sa forme angélique. Mais un Raphaël bien plus jeune, environ une quinzaine d'années, deux longues nattes brunes retombant sur sa robe tablier rose pâle à pois blancs.

« Luce, tu… Oh, bonjour toi. Où est ton gardien ? »

Gabriel avait failli sauter au plafond à l'arrivée de l'Archange, mais le ton doux dut la rassurer car elle avoua :

« Luci est sorti. »

Raphaël contemplait la fillette d'un air étrange.

« Ah tiens. Et tu ne sais pas quand il va rentrer ? »

« Non. »

La mâchoire du guérisseur se contracta, mais sa voix ne perdit rien de sa placidité lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec moi, en attendant ? »

Gabriel eut un mouvement de recul.

« Mais il y a des monstres. »

« N'aie pas peur. Je suis là, je ne laisserais rien t'arriver… rappelle-moi ton nom ? »

La fillette se mâchouilla la lèvre puis dit :

« Gaby. Gabriel. »

Raphaël eut un sourire – un sourire qui contrastait si férocement avec la grimace habituelle de son incarnation dans le présent que Castiel en fut dérouté – et tendit la main.

« D'accord, Gaby. Moi, c'est Raphaël. Ou juste Raph, si tu préfères. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle va venir comme ça ? » siffla Dean outragé. « Bon sang, elle est naïve à quel point, cette môme ? »

« Ben, à vue de nez, elle fait quand même trois quatre ans » pointa Sam tandis que l'image se brouillait de nouveau. « Les gamins de cet âge-là, c'est pas trop méfiant. »

Tenant fermement la main de Gabriel, Raphaël frappait à présent à une porte, laquelle s'ouvrit sur un grand type en pyjama, ses courts cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux ébouriffés tel un nid d'oiseau. Et il avait des yeux d'un bleu saisissant, même vitrifiés par le sommeil.

« Putain, Raph, t'as pas fini de me faire ch – oups ! »

Dean ne put retenir un ricanement devant l'expression du blond qui venait de se rendre compte de la présence de la mouflette – la tête d'un bonhomme de neige à qui on vient de remettre un ticket direct pour le Sahara.

« Michel » lâcha Raphaël d'un ton si froid qu'un ours polaire en aurait chopé le rhume, « puis-je te présenter Gabriel bat Helel, la protégée de Lucifer et probablement future Archange ? »

Le blond – qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'on se faisait d'un Archange Pourfendeur de Démon – baissa les yeux sur la bambine.

« Raph ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. »

« Je crois que c'est tout à fait ce que tu penses, plutôt » répondit le brun.

« Non » lâcha le blond qui commençait à paraître furieux. « Il n'aurait pas _osé_ cacher ça. »

« Apparemment si. Mais comme il est absent, pourquoi ne pas remédier à son oubli en accueillant notre nouvelle venue dans la famille ? » lança Raphaël, ses prunelles brunes pétillant d'un éclat singulier.

Un vilain sourire se dessina sur le visage de Michel juste avant que l'image ne se brouille avant de se reformer pour montrer une grande salle vide, au carrelage recouvert d'un tapis, sur lequel Michel était assis en tailleur, Gabriel en face de lui.

« Alors, tu as compris, minouche ? »

Castiel sursauta. _Je connais ce surnom._

« Oui » répondit timidement la fillette.

« Parfait. Donne-moi tes mains. »

Les toutes petites menottes pâles disparaissaient pratiquement dans les grandes paluches musclées de l'Archange qui inspira profondément.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Gabriel. »

« De quel gardien te réclames-tu ? »

« Lucifer. »

« Vers qui te porte ton chemin ? »

« Le Créateur. »

« Pourquoi choisir ce chemin ? »

« Par amour. »

« Pourquoi y rester ? »

« Par désir. »

« Désires-tu le pouvoir ? »

« Non. »

« Désires-tu la sagesse ? »

« Non. »

« Désires-tu l'amour ? »

« Non. »

« Quel est ton souhait ? »

« Servir. »

« Servir qui ? »

« Celui qui en sera digne. »

« Ton Créateur sera-t-il celui-là ? »

« Je l'espère. »

« Jusqu'où serviras-tu ? »

« Jusqu'à mes limites. »

« Jusqu'à quand serviras-tu ? »

« Tant qu'on me le demandera. »

« Avec qui serviras-tu ? »

« Mes frères et mes sœurs. »

« Quels sont-ils ? »

« Les Archanges. »

Au fur et à mesure de l'échange, de fins rais bleutés s'étaient enroulés autour des mains du blond et de la fillette, luisant de plus en plus tandis que progressait le dialogue. Quand le mot _Archange_ fut énoncé, les rais s'embrasèrent puis se dissipèrent.

« Gabriel bat Helel, protégée de Lucifer, je t'accepte parmi les Archanges » déclara Michel. « La bénédiction de Père soit sur toi. »

Il attira l'enfant à lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Avec un remarquable sens du théâtral, la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour livrer passage à un Lucifer visiblement furieux et un Raphaël goguenard.

« Oh, Luce » lâcha Michel d'un ton mielleux, « tu viens de manquer l'investiture de la petite. Dommage, hein ? »

Trop occupé à réceptionner Gabriel qui avait couru se jeter dans ses bras, le futur Diable se contenta de faire une horrible grimace et entreprit de reculer vers la sortie.

« Où tu vas, vilain ? » demanda Raphaël, le ton beaucoup trop léger pour être inoffensif.

« Je vais ramener la gosse » décréta l'Etoile du Matin, « je suis sûre qu'elle est fatiguée. »

« Oh, elle peut aller chez Raphaël » intervint Michel, « il faut qu'on parle nous deux. Au sujet de _certains développements_. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, chérie ? » demanda le guérisseur. « Tu veux venir voir ma collection de casse-têtes ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria la mioche, inconsciente de l'ambiance de plus en plus plombée.

« Et bien c'est parfait » annonça Michel, tout sourire.

Le regard de Lucifer quand Raphaël lui retira Gabriel des bras était certain de figurer dans les futurs cauchemars de Sam, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

La scène vola en éclats, comme un reflet quand on jette une pierre dans l'étang, et les trois explorateurs se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le salon poussiéreux.

« Alors » intervint la voix de Raphaël, « est-ce que tu commences à comprendre, Castiel ? »


	9. Chapter 9

« C'était quoi, ça ?! » explosa Dean.

Raphaël eut un sourire exaspérant – un sourire dont l'insolence s'était transmise à l'Embrouilleur, réalisa Sam.

« Et bien, c'était Gabriel avec son gardien. »

« C'est pas possible » protesta l'aîné des Winchester. « Qui voudrait se taper le Diable ? »

« A l'époque, il ne s'agissait pas encore du Diable » rappela l'Archange brun.

Castiel revit en mémoire les yeux si bleu de Michel sous ses mèches aux reflets vénitiens et sentit sa grâce faire un triple nœud au niveau de ses tripes.

« En tout cas, on sait d'où vient le sadisme de Loki » grinça le cadet Winchester, se souvenant de la Maison du Mystère.

Raphaël se croisa les bras nonchalamment.

« Certes » reconnut-il, « quand le futur Satan est la seule personne que vous fréquentez pendant les quatre premières années de votre vie, ça laisse forcément des traces. »

« La _seule personne_? » pointa Castiel vaguement incrédule.

Le guérisseur soupira.

« Lucifer est du genre… possessif. Il a toujours gardé très près de lui toutes ses affaires, et Gabriel étant _sa_ charge… »

« Mais un enfant, ce n'est tout de même pas pareil qu'un objet » objecta Sam.

« Pour certaines personnes, ce n'est pas si évident de faire la distinction. Et pour d'autres, il n'y a _pas_ de distinction. »

Sur ces mots, le médecin des anges se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit.

« Vous venez ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Castiel fut le premier à lui emboîter le pas, bientôt suivi par les deux frères. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur de la maison qu'ils s'arrêtaient net.

« C'était pas une rue tout à l'heure ? » fit Dean, déboussolé – quoique, dans les balades mentales, le paysage n'avait pas obligation de rester stable…

La mâchoire de Castiel s'était décrochée.

« C'est le parc où m'emmenait Cassiel quand j'étais tout petit » lâcha-t-il. « Je reconnais le tourniquet ! Et les balançoires ! »

Raphaël le considéra d'un œil surpris avant de sourire d'un air indulgent.

« Ah, Cassiel. Toujours aussi absurdement sentimental, il faut croire. »

« Cassiel sentimental ? En voilà un oxymore » renifla l'angelot.

« Les anges emmènent leurs gosses au parc ? Ben on en apprend tous les jours » renifla Dean, mi-surpris mi-dubitatif.

« Tu sais, les anges ne sont pas si différents des humains sur beaucoup de points » commenta l'Archange, « même s'ils sont plus puissants. »

Le chasseur blond lui adressa un regard franchement incrédule.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? »

« Techniquement, c'est Gabriel qui te dit ça » rectifia le médecin, « je ne suis que sa projection, après tout. La manifestation d'un souvenir, de Raphaël tel que s'en souvient Gabriel. Ai-je changé à ce point ? »

Castiel se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu as changé » se contenta-il de répondre.

L'Archange le dévisagea gravement avant de se détourner.

« Toute intéressante que s'avère cette discussion, nous ne sommes pas là pour philosopher. Voyons, où se trouve-t-il… Ah ha ! »

Nichée dans les replis de sable du bac étincelait une sphère de verre, du même type que celle ayant libéré les souvenirs déjà visionnés par le groupe en se fracassant.

« Celle-là aussi, faut la casser ? » grimaça Dean.

« Je doute qu'on ait le choix » laissa tomber Sam. « Souviens-toi, Dionysos a dit qu'on devait recoller tous les morceaux de mémoire. »

« Magnifique » maugréa son aîné, « c'était exactement ce qu'il manquait sur ma liste de choses à faire avant de claquer pour de bon, regarder la vie d'un trouduc à ailettes en direct. Si au moins on avait du pop-corn… »

« Est-ce que tu as fini ? » interrogea Raphaël qui était allé récupérer la sphère. « Ou bien on continue à te laisser monologuer ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire, après tout. »

Le chasseur lui adressa un geste supposément seigneurial qui ne parvint qu'à faire excédé.

« Balance la sauce, tortue ninja. »

De manière inattendue, l'Archange… gloussa, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

« Tortue ninja ! Celle-ci, il faut que Gabriel s'en souvienne. »

Sur ces mots, il jeta la sphère sur le sol.


	10. Chapter 10

Les murs d'un blanc à vous meurtrir la rétine étaient illuminés par les flots de lumière se déversant par trois grandes fenêtres. Une douzaine de tables en bois cernées de petits tabourets occupaient l'espace, ressortant telles des îlots foncés assez incongrus dans cette impitoyable clarté.

Une horde de gamins – environ cinq à six ans, estima Dean – cernait une tête rousse familière : Gabriel semblait vouloir s'enfuir et Sam éprouva un bref élan de sympathie en se rappelant ses jours de maternelle.

« T'es une menteuse » déclara solennellement un gamin blond, le dos raidi par l'assurance de qui est persuadé d'être dans le droit.

« C-c'est pas vrai » protesta Gabriel.

« Les Archanges peuvent pas avoir de protégés » rétorqua le gamin blond. « T'es une _menteuse_! »

« N-non ! » piaula désespérément la fillette, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Ce fut à ce moment que rentra une femme qui devait être l'institutrice – elle avait le chignon serré au point qu'on aurait pu casser une brique dessus et le tablier amidonné sur la robe grise, sans oublier l'air réprobateur qui vous ramenait aussitôt en mémoire toutes vos bêtises.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton aussi doux et câlin que du papier de verre.

« C'est Gabriel qui ment ! » lança une gamine en chemise vert citron.

« Elle dit qu'elle vit chez Lucifer » renchérit un troisième enfant, sa frange brune lui couvrant les yeux.

Les yeux gris de la maîtresse se posèrent sur Gabriel, laquelle paraissait au bord des larmes.

« C'est vrai » lâcha la femme. « Gabriel vit bien chez Lucifer. »

Stupeur générale dans l'assistance. Tous les marmots semblaient s'être pris une bonne grosse gifle, à l'exception de l'unique rouquine du lot, au regard brusquement rempli d'espoir.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » s'écria le morveux blond. « Les Archanges sont sensés ne pas avoir de protégés ! »

« C'est vrai aussi » dit froidement l'institutrice. « Gabriel n'aurait jamais dû exister. »

La lueur s'éteignit dans les yeux bleus de la petite.

« Oh ! Alors Gabriel est une erreur ? » interrogea la fillette au chemisier vert.

« Tu peux dire ça » répondit la femme. « Et maintenant, allez vous asseoir, la leçon reprend. »

Dean en était sans voix.

« Mais c'est quoi cette SALOPE ? » s'écria-t-il tandis que l'image se brouillait.

« Je crois que c'est une Domination » glissa un Castiel au visage pâle. « En général, elles ne sont pas très gentilles… »

« Tu parles d'un putain d'euphémisme » ricana le chasseur blond tandis que la scène se fixait de nouveau.

Le salon de Lucifer refit son apparition. Le futur Diable était installé sur le sofa, occupé à caresser les cheveux d'une Gabriel en pleurs.

« Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais d'aller à l'école » fit-il d'un ton désolé.

La fillette renifla désespérément.

« R-raphaël d-disait que ça m-me ferait du bien » hoqueta-t-elle en s'emparant d'un mouchoir.

« Et tu l'as cru ? Allons, Gaby. La seule personne qui _sait_ ce qui vaut mieux pour toi, c'est moi. Regarde ce qui se passe quand tu écoutes les autres. Tu as écouté Raphaël quand il a dit que l'école était bien, et maintenant regarde où tu en es. »

Dean serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas ce discours, ça puait bien trop le manipulateur chevronné. Mais quand on savait ce que deviendrait l'ange aux yeux jaunes, ce n'était sans doute pas si surprenant.

« Ils-ils étaient s-sensés être g-gentils » se lamenta l'enfant. « M-mais ils n-n'ont pas a-arrêté de d-dire des ch-choses sur m-mes ch-cheveux et le f-fait que je-je sois chez t-toi. E-et ils m-me pinçaient et-et me p-poussaient. P-pourquoi ils-ils ont f-fait ça ? Pourq-quoi ils é-étaient m-méchants ? »

« Parce qu'ils pouvaient » déclara Lucifer. « Autant que tu l'apprennes tout de suite, c'est pour ça que les gens font ce qu'ils font. Ils ont les moyens, ils ont l'occasion, ils peuvent. Et parce qu'ils _peuvent_ faire quelque chose, ils _doivent_ le faire. C'est ainsi. »

« A-alors, p-parce q-que les g-gens p-peuvent m-me faire m-mal, ils v-vont me f-faire mal ? » gémit Gabriel.

Le sourire de Lucifer exsudait tant la compassion que Dean voulut lui planter son poing dans la gueule.

« Absolument, Gaby. Pourquoi agiraient-ils autrement ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas » s'écria l'aîné des Winchester, « peut-être parce qu'ils ont un grain de décence ?! »

Sam lui lança un regard incrédule tandis que la scène se brouillait.

« Et c'est TOI qui dis ça ? Tu répètes toujours que les hommes sont des salauds finis comparés aux démons ! »

« Oui mais c'est pas un truc à dire à une mouflette de cet âge ! » fulmina le chasseur blond. « Les mômes, ils ont besoin d'avoir des illusions ! Ils ont besoin… »

Sa voix cassa.

« Ils peuvent pas avoir d'enfance s'ils savent comment tourne le monde. »

Castiel avala sa salive. Il aurait voulu protester que ce n'était pas bien de mentir, et pourtant, les mots se refusaient à ce qu'il les prononce.

Quand la scène se fixa de nouveau, il crut tout d'abord que les souvenirs avaient pris fin car ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans le parc. Il fut rapidement détrompé par la silhouette fine couronnée d'une crinière rousse installée sur la balançoire, occupée à gratter mollement le sol de la pointe du pied.

« Dites-moi que je rêve » s'énerva Dean, « personne ne la surveille ? Bravo pour le diplôme de parent ! »

« Et ben, réjouis-toi d'avoir une autre raison pour détester les anges » lâcha Sam.

« Mais elle n'est pas seule » protesta Castiel.

Il venait d'apercevoir une petite silhouette, laquelle avait également remarqué la fillette et s'en approcha par derrière.

« Bouh » glissa l'intrus, faisant sursauter la gamine qui se retourna et découvrit un morveux à la tignasse sombre hirsute, environ un an de plus qu'elle, occupé à la détailler de ses yeux jaunes brillant.

« T-tu es q-qui ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Cassiel ben Adriel » répondit le gamin en raidissant le dos de son mieux. « Et _toi_ , tu es la fille de Lucifer. »

Gabriel émit un glapissement étouffé, tandis que Castiel s'étranglait en écho.

« T-tu as d-dit un v-vilain mot » déclara la bambine, l'air horrifié.

Cassiel renifla impérialement.

« Adriel, il dit d'appeler les choses par leur nom. Tu _es_ la fille de Lucifer. Pourquoi t'as pas les cheveux noirs ? »

La fillette se recroquevilla sur son siège.

« J-je s-sais pas » avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Cassiel cligna des yeux, puis se pencha sans crier gare, collant pratiquement son nez sur le front de Gabriel qui piaula.

« T-tu f-fais quoi ?! »

« J'aime _bien_ ton odeur » s'extasia le gosse. « Tu veux jouer ? »

Dire que les yeux de Gabriel s'étaient agrandis jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'assiettes à soupe n'aurait servi qu'à atténuer la réalité.

« P-pourquoi ? » parvint-elle à bafouiller. « P-pourquoi t-tu es gentil a-avec m-moi ? »

Le garçonnet parut surpris par la question et répondit avec beaucoup de simplicité :

« Parce que je peux. Et maintenant, tu veux jouer ? »

La scène se dissipa dans une lumière aveuglante tandis qu'un sourire hésitant se dessinait sur le visage de Gabriel.


	11. Chapter 11

« Alors » fit placidement Raphaël, les deux mains croisées sur son ventre plat, « j'imagine que vous avez des questions ? »

« Oui » fulmina Dean, « c'est quoi votre excuse pour traiter une gosse en classe primaire comme si elle avait la peste et le sida ? »

« Je croyais que tu détestais Gabriel ? »

« Mais c'est une gamine ! »

L'Archange poussa un soupir.

« Aux yeux du Paradis, non. Ce qu'elle est avant tout, c'est la protégée de Lucifer. »

« Mais c'était avant qu'il fasse sa crise d'adolescence, non ? » intervint Sam. « En quoi c'était répréhensible qu'il ait une fille à l'époque ? »

Les yeux bruns de Raphaël s'étrécirent.

« Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que les Archanges ne sont pas autorisés à se reproduire. A cause du niveau de puissance. Si un ange normal, c'est un bâton de dynamite, un Archange n'est comparable qu'à la bombe atomique. »

Dean avala sa salive. Sans discrétion.

« N'est-ce pas, Winchester ? Maintenant, imagine une fillette dotée de tout ce pouvoir. Elle pourrait te tuer d'un seul mot, sans faire exprès. Tu comprends sans doute pourquoi Lucifer a choisi de cacher jusqu'au fait qu'elle existait pendant qu'elle était toute petite. »

« D'accord, papounet d'amour avait peur pour sa puce, on comprend. Mais franchement, s'en prendre à une gamine ? Surtout si elle est aussi dangereuse que tu le dis ? »

Raphaël eut un reniflement amusé.

« Tu pars du principe que les anges sont plus intelligents que les humains. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qu'il essaya de camoufler en toux dans son poing. Vu le regard réprobateur de Castiel, il n'avait pas trop réussi.

« Alors » résuma Dean, « les anges aussi ont un instinct de survie digne d'un lemming déprimé ? Sympa. »

« Très. Et c'est là que Cassiel entre en scène. »

Castiel se redressa.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il aie connu Gabriel ? » voulut-il savoir.

L'Archange fit une moue boudeuse.

« Et bien, du temps où Gabriel résidait au Paradis, Cassiel avait comme qui dirait tendance à faire les choses à la manière que tout le monde déconseillait d'employer. Devenir l'ami de Gabriel collait assez à sa façon d'agir : quoi de mieux pour scandaliser tout le monde ? »

« Mais il n'est pas comme ça » protesta l'angelot, outré par la superficialité de l'argument. « Cassiel est quelqu'un de gentil. »

« Rappelle-moi qui a commencé à découper un démon en petits morceaux devant nous ? » marmonna Dean.

Castiel le fusilla du regard.

« D'accord, il a ses moments. Mais il est gentil. »

« Les gens sont rarement simples, minouche » rappela Raphaël. « Pourquoi Cassiel n'aurait-il pas pu agir avec deux motivations ? Celle altruiste d'aider une fillette de son âge, et celle égoïste de bien s'amuser aux dépens des autres. »

« C'est marrant, mais ça ressemble à l'Embrouilleur » commenta Sam pensivement. « Je veux dire, les embrouilles de Gabriel, il avait de bonnes intentions derrière, mais il voulait surtout se moquer des autres… »

L'Archange eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Castiel prit un air bizarre – comme si une révélation divine s'apprêtait à lui tomber sur la calebasse avec autant de légèreté qu'un cachalot en surpoids.

« Raphaël ? Gabriel… Cassiel… Tous les deux, ils… »

« Si tu veux en savoir plus » coupa la projection, « il te faudra aller plus loin, mais je te le déconseille. »

« Mec, c'est les Winchester devant toi » râla Dean. « On est le genre à reculer ? »

« Non, hélas » soupira l'Archange en faisant apparaître un nouveau globe de verre bleuté. « C'est dommage, ça nous faciliterait bien la vie. »

« Dans la vie, on a rarement ce qu'on veut » déplora Sam.

« Oui, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, pas vrai ? Toi et toute la compagnie présente. »

Sur ces mots, Raphaël jeta le globe par terre.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand la lumière se dissipa, ce fut pour montrer une scène qui aurait été à sa place dans un documentaire sur la délinquance juvénile : un gamin occupé à crocheter un casier tandis qu'un autre faisait le guet.

« J'te dis que ça irait plus vite avec un sort ! » siffla la guetteuse – une Gabriel d'environ sept ans, maigre comme un coucou et pourvue d'une longue tresse plus rousse que blonde.

« Et comme ça, ils remonteraient jusqu'à nous ! » rétorqua l'apprenti crocheteur – un Cassiel tout en genoux et coudes, sa tignasse noire hirsute lui retombant sur les yeux. « Sois pratique, un peu… Oh ! Banco ! »

« Ca y est ? » pressa Gabriel, visiblement nerveuse, regardant sans arrêt par-dessus son épaule.

Cassiel fourra la main dans son sac banane et en extirpa une petite boîte qu'il déposa dans le casier avant de refermer celui-ci.

« Et voilà » jubila-t-il en retrafiquant la serrure. « Dès que Sa Divine Garcitude ouvrira son casier… boum ! »

« T'es sûre qu'elle pourra pas faire partir l'odeur ? » s'inquiéta Gabriel.

« Extrait de putois concentré » rétorqua le garçon. « J'aimerais la voir _essayer_! »

« Maintenant, on sait définitivement où Gabriel a péché sa future idée de carrière » commenta Sam, les yeux ouverts comme des assiettes à soupe.

Castiel arborait son expression la plus confuse.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Cassiel est si _respectable_ … enfin, peut-être pas respectable, mais il n'est certainement pas le genre à vous jouer des tours ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis » glissa Dean tandis que l'image se dissolvait, « il a eu un petit problème qui s'appelle la jeunesse. »

L'angelot pinça la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, pris de vitesse par la voix de Lucifer.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves, à ce petit bon à rien ! »

Assise sur le sofa, Gabriel fixait ses orteils, refusant de regarder son gardien planté devant elle.

« Vraiment, Gaby » poursuivit l'Archange d'un ton radouci, « tu sais que Cassiel n'est pas un garçon convenable. Toujours à s'attirer des ennuis, toujours à traîner dehors, et personne ne peut le supporter, même pas son gardien. Tu crois que ça ne signifie rien, peut-être ? »

« Moi, je l'aime bien » répondit Gabriel d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien sûr que tu _crois_ l'aimer, trésor. Tu es encore naïve. Seulement, les titis des rues n'ont de bon cœur que dans l'imagination des écrivains. Tu sais bien qu'on n'écrit que sur ce qui n'existe pas. »

« Il est gentil, Cassie. »

« Forcément, tu lui es utile. Mais dès que tu ne le seras plus, il arrêtera. C'est toujours comme ça. »

« Dean, tu peux pas lui péter la gueule » souffla Sam à son frère qui fulminait.

« Ah tiens ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que c'est un souvenir. C'est bien gentil de t'indigner, mais ça vient trop tard » rappela le cadet Winchester tandis que la scène se dissolvait.

Cette fois-ci, Gabriel était assise devant une table recouverte de classeurs et de papiers, en compagnie d'un Raphaël vêtu d'un sari jaune sur blouse verte, les cheveux remontés en chignon haut sur le crâne.

« Pourquoi je dois t'aider avec la paperasse ? » bougonna la gamine.

« Parce que tu es un futur Archange » lui répondit Raphaël en surlignant quelque chose sur le document devant lui, « et en tant que telle, il te faudra affronter les pires fléaux de l'Univers. Y compris l'administration. »

« C'est des _vieux_ papiers. Ça devrait déjà être trié. »

« Il faut faire de la place pour le nouveau, et du coup, on dépoussière le vieux. Et ne pense pas cramer le bazar, j'ai essayé et tu vois le résultat. »

Sans cesser sa grimace, la fillette replongea dans le monceau jauni de cellulose. Un document lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Raph, y en a un d'incomplet. »

« _Il_ y a un document incomplet » rectifia l'Archange. « Lequel ? »

« Ça. La liste des jumeaux nés depuis la création des Anges. Il y a pas assez de noms. »

Les sourcils épilés de Raphaël remontèrent sur son front.

« Oh, ça ! En fait, les naissances de jumeaux sont excessivement rares, une sur un million. Alors non, le document n'est pas incomplet. C'est juste qu'il compte moins de noms que ce qu'on attendrait. »

Mais Gabriel ne semblait pas l'écouter, toute absorbée qu'elle était par sa lecture. La scène s'évanouit, et réapparut le parc. Cassiel siégeait sur une des balançoires, et regarda Gabriel s'installer sur celle voisine de la sienne avec un petit sourire.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère » lâcha la fillette.

Le sourire de Cassiel disparut.

« J'en ai plus. Il est mort » fit-il platement.

« Je sais. C'était marqué sur le registre. Un rhume qui a mal tourné. »

Cassiel gratta le sol de la pointe du pied.

« C'était pas un accident. Adriel l'a mal soigné » déclara-t-il. « Je le sais, j'étais là. »

Gabriel avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Parce que c'est à cause de moi et mon frère qu'il a perdu sa femme » répondit le gamin. « Il a essayé de faire avec, mais il a pas pu. »

« Et… c'était il y a longtemps ? »

« Un peu avant qu'on se rencontre. »

La fillette garda un instant le silence avant de demander :

« Comment il s'appelait ? »

L'image s'évapora dans une lumière aveuglante tandis que le garçon lui répondait.

« Castiel. »


	13. Chapter 13

« Je sens comme une explosion imminente » déclara benoîtement Raphaël, occupé à jouer avec l'une de ses tresses.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer _pourquoi_ je porte le nom du frère jumeau de mon gardien ? » lâcha Castiel, dans tous ses états. « Un frère jumeau qui est _mort_? »

« Pour la même raison que Mary Campbell a donné à ses fils le nom de ses propres parents » répondit l'Archange. « La nostalgie. Le désir de faire honneur à un disparu. L'envie d'ancrer une vie toute neuve dans l'histoire de la famille. Appelle ça comme tu voudras. »

L'angelot se mordit la lèvre, apparemment toujours troublé. Dean prit ça comme une permission de parler à son tour.

« Vous autres anges, vous faites vraiment des parents de merde. John n'était peut-être qu'un salopard endurci de poivrot, mais il a jamais essayé de nous tuer. Ou de nous empêcher de nous faire des potes. »

L'Archange soupira.

« Les chiens ne font pas des chats, il faut croire. Et puis, sur trois milliards de rejetons, il y en aura forcément quelques uns qui tourneront de travers. Sans oublier, bien sûr, que les anges ne sont que des trouducs avec des ailes, c'est ça le terme employé ? »

Le sourire qu'arborait Raphaël rappelait à Sam les _Dents de la Mer_ , c'était le genre de sourire qui fonce sur les baigneurs avec une nageoire par-dessus. Dean refusa de ciller.

« Empaffés célestes, c'est pas mal non plus, reconnaît… »

« Alors » se hâta d'intervenir le cadet Winchester qui ne voulait pas être témoin de l'effusion de sang de plus en plus probable, « c'est quoi le problème de Lucifer ? En dehors d'être carrément flippant et décidé à ruiner la vie sociale de sa gosse ? »

Dean lui glissa un coup d'œil accablé, le genre qui se traduit par mais-c'est-pas-possible-d'être-bête-à-ce-point-là.

« Mec, c'est le _Diable_. La fourche, les cornes et tout. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin d'une excuse ? »

« A l'époque, il était encore un Archange » rappela Raphaël d'un ton pincé, « mais il montrait déjà des symptômes inquiétants. Lucifer a toujours été possessif, et pour le plus grand malheur de tous, il était très passionné. Quand tu combines ce genre d'ingrédient, tu finis par écrire une tragédie dans le plus pur style grec. Très portés à se lamenter sur les excès de passion, les Grecs de l'Antiquité. »

Sam déglutit, se rappelant les pièces étudiées par Jess dans le cadre de son option Mythes et Littérature Antique. Des pièces du genre Médée, Œdipe et la guerre de Troie.

« Je ne comprends pas » balbutia Castiel, ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés.

« Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre ? » interrogea l'Archange, le visage aussi expressif qu'une idole de marbre.

L'angelot ne répondit pas. Il était certain qu'il vomirait s'il ouvrait la bouche. Confusément, il sentait qu'il se tenait au bord d'un trou noir, ou tout près d'une étoile sur le point de tourner supernova.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Gabriel et Lucifer ?_

Il sentait que s'il continuait, il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il trouverait. Déjà, il avait une vague intuition de ce dont il s'agissait – à cause des yeux de Gabriel, ces yeux trop bleus qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, et il ne voulait même pas envisager les ramifications de ça, il ne voulait pas suivre cette piste jusqu'au bout.

Raphaël le considérait de ses yeux soulignés de khôl, impassible.

« Tu peux te retirer, tu sais. T'en aller. »

Oh, il voulait ça. Oui, il voulait ça. Retourner chez Bobby, s'enfouir la tête sous l'oreiller, ne plus avoir à confronter les spectres du passé et les questions.

Il avala sa salive.

« Je continue. »

 _Quand tu commences quelque chose, tu le finis_. Il entendait encore la voix de Cassiel dans son oreille, aussi claire que le jour où il lui avait dit ces mots, pour l'encourager à terminer un dessin alors qu'il était en manque de motivation.

L'Archange étrécit les yeux.

« Tu le regretteras si tu persistes » déclara-t-il.

« C'est ce que je choisis » rétorqua l'angelot, tâchant de se tenir droit.

 _Quand tu commences quelque chose, tu le finis._

« Comme tu voudras » finit par décréter Raphaël, la voix semblable à de l'eau frémissant dans la casserole sur le feu, juste avant de déborder.

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître une nouvelle sphère de verre qu'il jeta au sol.


	14. Chapter 14

Ce furent les cris qui arrivèrent avant les images. Sam se demanda vaguement si la netteté du son était due à la capacité d'audition de la fillette enroulée dans ses draps de lit et ouvrant des yeux effarés ou si la dispute avait atteint un tel niveau de décibels qu'il était possible de l'entendre depuis la chambre d'enfant.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

La voix de Lucifer montait dans le soprano, stridente au point de soutenir la comparaison avec la Castafiore de Tintin. Par contraste, le timbre de Michel sonnait nettement Barry White.

« Elle a neuf ans, maintenant. Je dirais que j'ai parfaitement le droit. Ou veux-tu que j'appelle Raph pour qu'il te lise le règlement ? »

« Elle est à _moi_. Je l'ai élevée, je lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle sait. Où tu étais, toi ? »

« Tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu allais avoir un bébé ! Comment j'étais sensé être là, hein ? Si Raph n'était pas venu chez toi, jusque quand tu nous l'aurais cachée ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus me la voler ! »

« Ce n'est pas du vol. C'est toi qui refuses de la lâcher. Eh bien, c'est dommage, parce qu'elle va faire son sac et venir avec moi. »

« Michel ? Reviens ici, Michel ! Je t'interdis ! »

Gabriel sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Archange blond à l'expression orageuse – le type Katrina sur le point de s'abattre sur la Nouvelle Orléans.

« Tu es réveillée, minouche ? » gronda Michel.

La fillette hocha timidement la tête.

« Prends tes affaires. Tu viens vivre chez moi. »

« Problème de garde d'enfant ? » s'étonna Dean tandis que la scène s'effaçait. « Comment ça marche chez vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas une histoire de garde » répondit Castiel qui fronçait les sourcils. « Je crois qu'il s'agit de confiage. »

« Hein ? »

« C'était pas une pratique du Moyen Âge ? » voulut préciser Sam. « Genre le chevalier adopte son page ou son écuyer dans la famille… »

« A peu près » confirma l'angelot. « Dès qu'un ange atteint votre équivalent de neuf ans, il doit quitter la maison de son gardien et se retrouve pris en charge jusqu'à son accession au statut d'adulte. Le but est de resserrer les liens entre nos frères et sœurs, vous voyez ? »

« Mais à la base, vous retirez un enfant à ses parents pour l'expédier chez des inconnus » lâcha platement Dean, pour qui ça évoquait le spectre des Services Sociaux si terrifiant de sa jeunesse.

« Ce n'est pas si affreux » protesta Castiel qui gardait de bons souvenirs de son accueil chez le gardien de Balthazar. « Et généralement, l'enfant est confié à un membre de sa famille proche. Le plus souvent, c'est un oncle ou une tante, mais si les gardiens ne vivent pas ensemble, le petit part chez son pè… »

Les mots s'étranglèrent net dans sa gorge.

« Cas ? » souffla Dean, inquiet.

 _Les yeux bleus. Michel a les yeux bleus._

« Rien » croassa l'angelot en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la scène qui venait d'apparaître.

Gabriel semblait faire visiter un salon à Cassiel, à la façon dont celui-ci dévisageait son entourage. Il avait tout à fait l'allure de Gavroche prêt à dévaliser une maison de riche, avec ses vêtements trop larges et son visage malpropre.

« C'est rien chouette, dis donc » fit-il remarquer. « J'veux dire, on sait que les Archanges c'est des princes, mais c'est pas pareil quand on le voit, tu sais ? »

« M'en parle pas » commenta Gabriel. « J'ai deux chambres rien que pour moi, plus une salle de bains. C'est un petit peu dur de s'habituer. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Il te facilite les choses, le Michel ? »

« Be-en… Il me gueule un peu dessus quand je fais une boulette, genre quand je mets pas mon linge sale dans le panier » reconnut la gamine. « Mais après, il m'explique ! Et tant que je casse rien ou que je tue personne, il me laisse faire ce que je veux. Et il y a Raph qui passe une fois par semaine pour vérifier qu'on n'est pas morts. »

« Et Lucifer ? Il a essayé de venir ? »

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre et contempla ses pieds.

« Une ou deux fois. Il voulait que je revienne. Michel l'a mis dehors. »

Au ton qu'avait employé la petite, Dean soupçonnait le futur Diable d'avoir insisté plutôt brusquement et de ne pas avoir bien pris l'obligation de partir. Apparemment, Cassiel aussi avait flairé l'embrouille puisqu'il décréta :

« Si t'as besoin, tu viens me voir, tu sais ? J'ai un sac de couchage dans ma chambre, je peux te laisser mon lit. »

« Je vais pas te prendre ton lit » s'indigna la gamine, poussant son comparse à la jauger critiquement.

« Je suppose que si on se serre… Tu tiendrais pas beaucoup de place, t'es toute maigre. »

« Un vrai petit Casanova, le bonhomme » commenta l'aîné des Winchester tandis que la bambine tournait à l'écarlate.

« Qui ça ? » interrogea un Castiel dérouté tandis que la scène se dissipait.

« Oublie… »

Une fois de plus, le son se précisa avant l'image, et celle-ci laissa muets les trois spectateurs. En effet, qui aurait cru l'Archange Michel, le Pourfendeur de Satan, pianiste amateur ?

En vieille chemise ample et en pantalon tout simple, laissant son regard errer dans le vague et ses doigts errer sur le clavier, il paraissait si humain que ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

La fillette tapie près de la porte n'émettait pas le moindre son, et pourtant il tourna la tête et la considéra froidement comme si elle venait de lâcher un rot tonitruant.

« Et ben ? »

Gabriel rougit.

« Tu joues bien » bafouilla-t-elle.

L'Archange fit la moue, visiblement pas convaincu.

« Tu penses ? »

« Oui ! J'aimerais pouvoir jouer comme ça. Mais je suis une vraie patate. »

« Sans rire ? On va voir ça. Viens là et montre-moi. »

La gamine se recroquevilla de terreur.

« Mais… »

« Viens, je te dis. »

Plus morte que vive, Gabriel s'avança à petits pas vers le piano, se posa timidement à côté de Michel et commença à appuyer sur les touches d'ivoire. Tout cela sous le regard perçant de l'Archange.

« Tu préfères le registre aigu » fit remarquer Michel après une minute d'attention.

« Oh. C-c'est pas bien ? »

L'Archange effleura une touche, faisant sonner une note grave dans l'air.

« Tu t'occupes des aigus, et moi je m'occupe des graves. T'en dis quoi ? »

Gabriel rougit de nouveau et baissa la tête, un mouvement qui accrocha la lumière dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci en prirent des reflets rouille, un auburn profond, et les cheveux blond vénitien de Michel assis juste à côté présentaient les mêmes reflets, exactement la teinte précise…

 _Les yeux bleus. Les cheveux roux._

« Cas ? T'es pas bien ? »

Heureusement pour l'angelot, la scène disparut dans une lumière aveuglante avant que sa nausée ne prenne le dessus.


	15. Chapter 15

« Vous savez, vous pouvez renoncer à aller plus loin » rappela Raphaël, examinant pensivement ses ongles laqués de vert pâle – des ongles d'une longueur étonnante, et Sam se demanda s'ils étaient faux. Est-ce que les manucures existaient au Paradis ?

Dean contempla le faux Archange avec un dédain des plus aristocratiques, ce qui était à hurler quand on savait qu'il était fils de mécanicien et n'avait jamais réussi à travailler plus de six mois au même endroit.

« Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'on n'est pas le genre à renoncer. »

Raphaël agita la main impatiemment, chassant une mouche imaginaire.

« Oh, je sais bien que les Winchester ne sont que des bourriques. Mais qu'en pense Castiel ? »

« A ton avis ? » renifla le chasseur blond. « Pareil ! Pas vrai, Cas ? Cas ? »

Le visage de l'angelot, déjà naturellement aussi pâle qu'une porcelaine coûteuse, avait tourné à une lividité qui poussa par réflexe l'humain à chercher des yeux la poubelle la plus proche. Après toute une enfance passée sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala en compagnie d'un petit frère à l'estomac fragile, Dean estimait s'être suffisamment fait couvert de vomi pour le restant de sa vie présente et l'intégralité de la future.

Le visage impassible d'idole africaine qu'arborait l'Archange persistait, son regard souligné de noir implacablement posé sur l'angelot.

« Alors, Castiel ? »

« Est-ce que Michel était l'autre ange impliqué dans la conception de Gabriel ? » interrogea Castiel tout-à-trac.

Pris au dépourvu, les frères Winchester battirent des paupières. Raphaël ne bougea pas.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » se borna-t-il à demander.

Castiel déglutit péniblement, la salive acide à l'intérieur de sa bouche creusant des tranchées à vif dans sa gorge.

« Michel est roux. Si on chipote, on peut dire que ses cheveux sont blond vénitien, mais dans les faits, il est roux. J'ai regardé les annales, et pour un million de blonds et un million de bruns il n'y a qu'un roux, et généralement, c'est parce qu'un de ses géniteurs avait les cheveux de cette couleur… »

« Tu es un garçon très intelligent, Castiel. »

L'angelot frissonna.

« Gabriel est rousse. Lucifer a les cheveux noirs, alors elle ne tient pas ça de lui. Et Lucifer n'aurait pas couché avec n'importe qui… »

Les commissures des lèvres de Raphaël se retroussèrent.

« Il avait ses tendances snob, c'est vrai. Mais fonder ton hypothèse sur une simple couleur de cheveux ? Varie un peu tes preuves, minouche. »

« Les yeux bleus. Gabriel a les yeux de Michel. »

Un infime tressaillement de la paupière brune chez l'Archange.

« Les yeux bleus, c'est bien plus répandu que les cheveux roux, tu sais. »

« Un bleu comme ça ? Je l'avais jamais vu ailleurs que dans un miroir, et maintenant chez l'amoureuse de mon gardien et son gardien à elle. Tu va crier à la coïncidence, peut-être ? »

« Comment ça, l'amoureuse de ton père ? » s'étrangla Dean. « Cas, t'es pas en train de nous dire que _l'Embrouilleur_ est ta… »

Pour sa part, Sam semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Castiel ne leur prêtait aucune attention, concentré qu'il était sur Raphaël.

« Alors ? »

L'Archange eut un étrange sourire sur lequel il posa un doigt fin.

« Nous ne parlons pas de ces choses-là, Castiel. »

L'angelot sentit sa grâce pulser violemment dans ses tempes. Traditionnellement, quand un ange approchait un frère ou une sœur potentiellement capable d'avoir contribué à sa conception, il pouvait recevoir deux réponses différentes. La négative serait toujours franche et claire : après tout, il n'y aurait pas de raison de vouloir y aller en douceur, d'essayer de contourner l'obscénité qu'était la paternité…

Une obscénité dont les anges ne parlaient pas.

« Cas ? Merde, parle-moi » commençait à paniquer Dean.

« Je suis le petit-fils de Saint Michel l'Archange » laissa tomber Castiel.

Les mots tombèrent de sa bouche par terre où ils demeurèrent avachis, visibles à tous les regards, crus et répugnants. L'angelot aurait voulu qu'il y ait une baignoire à proximité. De quoi se laver à fond.

 _Pas ça. Pas moi. Pas lui, putain, pas LUI !_

Raphaël avait cessé de sourire.

« Personne ne choisit sa famille. Même pas les anges. Si tu veux continuer, tu devras te rappeler ça. Vraiment te rappeler ça. »

L'angelot se cacha le visage derrière ses mains. Elles tremblaient.

« Cas ? » intervint Sam, la voix hésitante. « Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter. »

Dean aurait dû protester, mais ne prononça pas un mot – en d'autres termes, la situation était véritablement, apocalyptiquement sérieuse. Castiel prit le temps de deux longues inspirations pour répondre.

« On continue. »

« Cas » siffla Dean, un soupçon de panique mélangé à un filet de réprimande dans le timbre.

L'angelot s'obligea à baisser les bras, à ne pas serrer les poings au point de se faire des entailles d'ongle dans les paumes.

« On continue » réitéra-t-il.

Raphaël fit apparaître une sphère de cristal au creux de sa paume.

« Tu va le regretter, Castiel. »

L'angelot ferma les yeux et répondit le plus vite possible, pour ne pas avoir le temps de changer d'avis :

« On continue. »

Même les paupières closes, il pouvait voir la moue patricienne de l'Archange.

« Si tel est ton désir… tant pis pour toi. »

Un tintement de cristal percutant le sol sans aucune pitié.


	16. Chapter 16

En dépit de toutes ses prétentions à la lubricité sans honte, Dean conservait quelques relents de bonne éducation – bien malgré lui, croyez-le – et tourna donc au rose vif lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la scène nouvelle devant les aventuriers comptait une représentante du sexe féminin en petite culotte.

Ou peut-être sa gêne était-elle due au fait que ladite représentante se trouvait être une Gabriel de treize ans. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu maigre, et à sa façon de se couvrir la poitrine de ses bras, on devinait que ses seins commençaient à se développer.

Debout devant elle, un Raphaël en longue chemise de nuit blanche – enfin, ça ressemblait à une chemise de nuit aux yeux de Dean – la considérait avec attendrissement.

« Treize ans » commenta-il. « Ca passe vite, hein ? »

La chair de poule se répandit sur les avant-bras de la jeune fille.

« Raph ? Je veux pas le faire » gémit-elle.

« Chérie, tout ira bien. Michel va juste te poser quelques questions, tu lui répondras oui, et ensuite, ce sera fini. Tu n'as même pas à rester pour la fête, après. »

Gabriel le regarda par en dessous ses cils et non, Dean ne trouvait pas ça mignon. Du tout. Il était un _mec_ , un vrai de vrai.

« D'accord, il se passe quoi ? » souffla Sam tandis que Raphaël allait fourrager dans une armoire pour en retirer une autre chemise de nuit, mais de la taille d'une fille de treize ans.

« A partir de treize ans, un ange est considéré comme un membre à part entière de son chœur » répondit Castiel, encore pâlichon. « Traditionnellement, le chef de son chœur se doit de le présenter à tous les autres. C'est très important comme passage. »

« Comme… décrocher son diplôme de lycéen, alors. »

« Pardon ? »

« Laisse » soupira le cadet des Winchester tandis que la scène s'estompait pour une autre.

Même en chemise de nuit, Michel réussissait à paraître intimidant. Ça crevait les yeux que Gabriel aurait bien voulu être ailleurs, de même que la douzaine d'anges adultes présents – sans doute des huiles, les Archanges n'étaient pas sensés être un genre de famille royale ?

« Gabriel bat Helel » articula Michel, et un frisson de malaise parcourut l'assistance, « tu as enfin quitté l'enfance. Es-tu prête à devenir adulte ? »

« Oui » fit la jeune fille d'une voix vacillante – elle mentait tellement mal que ça méritait pratiquement une enseigne au néon au dessus de sa tête.

« Es-tu prête à servir dans l'armée de Dieu ? »

« Purée, ça sonne pas du tout terroriste de la vraie foi » marmonna Dean.

« Oui. »

« Connais-tu les mots ? »

La petite inspira longuement et se flanqua à l'eau.

« Je… Je prête allégeance à notre Père céleste. Je donne mon bras au combat, j'accepte le service éternel et je m'engage dans la lutte contre les ennemis des Cieux. J'accepte le rôle d'Archange, servante de Dieu. »

Alors qu'elle finissait de parler, il y eut comme un changement dans l'air, comme si une tension jusque là ignorée venait de se relâcher. Dans l'assistance, plusieurs personnes s'étaient raidies, le visage frappé de stupeur et d'anxiété.

Gabriel arborait une expression bizarre. L'expression de qui vient de recevoir une révélation et n'est pas sûr de la réaction appropriée, que ce soit délirer de joie ou se sauver à toutes jambes.

« Frères et sœurs » proclama Michel, « je vous présente la servante de Dieu, l'Archange Gabriel. »

Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre, et la jeune fille y répondit par un sourire absent. Alors que le public commençait à discuter de l'événement, elle se tourna vers Michel et dit tout simplement :

« Je peux pas rester. »

L'autre Archange la considéra.

« Ca fait un drôle de choc, hein ? Sauve-toi, personne ne t'en voudra. »

La scène était en train de se dissiper lorsque l'atmosphère se mit à crépiter violemment.

« Merde, il se passe quoi ? » parvint à interroger Dean avant de recevoir une violente secousse. « MERDE ! CAS ! »

« Je – Je ne sais pas ! » bafouilla l'angelot, ses cheveux hérissés par l'électricité statique. « Ce – ce doit être un mauvais souvenir ! »

« Sans blague ? » râla Sam. « OUILLE ! »

Et puis, le monde se stabilisa sans prévenir. Gabriel était à présent toute seule, dans une salle aux murs couverts d'étagères remplies de livres. Castiel devina qu'il s'agissait de la bibliothèque – un lieu que Cassiel n'avait jamais aimé fréquenter, pour une raison mystérieuse.

La jeune fille ne lisait pas, laissant errer ses doigts sur les reliures brun et or, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Alors, on fuit sa propre fête ? »

Sam évita de justesse d'avaler sa langue lorsque Lucifer sortit de l'ombre. Pour sa part, Gabriel avait carrément failli dégringoler de surprise.

« Je… heum… » s'embrouilla-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder l'adulte.

« T'inquiète, on a tous été muets après » lança négligemment l'ange aux cheveux noirs. « Oui, Raph aussi. Et pourtant, il en a à dire. »

Un sourire passa très fugacement sur les lèvres de Gabriel, laquelle entreprit mine de rien de se faufiler vers la porte. En deux enjambées, Lucifer lui barra le passage.

« Ta ta ta, vilaine fille. C'est quoi ces manières ? Je croyais que j'aurais le droit de te féliciter pour être devenue une femme. »

« Merci » souffla la jeune fille avant d'essayer de contourner l'adulte qui la saisit par l'épaule.

« On ne se sauve pas, mademoiselle. Vraiment, une jolie fille pareille devrait être mieux élevée. »

Gabriel trembla lorsque Lucifer lui caressa la joue.

« Tellement jolie. Michel ne t'a jamais dit que tu lui ressembles au même âge ? »

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel tenta de s'arracher à l'étreinte de l'adulte mais il resserra sa prise sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri.

« Allons, ne boude pas, chérie. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, je suis venu te faire un cadeau. »

« Je-j'en veux pas » bégaya la jeune fille, ses yeux bleu commençant à scintiller d'un voile humide.

« Il faudra bien. Après tout, tu es une femme, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Castiel ne comprenait rien. Lucifer n'allait tout de même pas frapper Gabriel ? Sa propre protégée !

Plongé dans son ahurissement, il fut pris au dépourvu lorsque Dean l'empoigna aux épaules, l'obligea à se tourner et lui colla le visage dans sa chemise.

« Dean, qu'est-ce… »

« Ne regarde pas » souffla le chasseur blond dans un murmure horrifié, « ne regarde pas, c'est pas pour toi. »

L'angelot se serait bien débattu, mais la conversation avait repris.

« Non – Luce, arrête ! Arrête ! »

« Chut, n'aie pas peur. Ça va te plaire, tu verras. »

« Non – ! »

« Détends-toi, sinon ça va faire mal. Pour ta première fois, ce serait bête. »

« Non ! »

Dean plaqua la main sur l'arrière du crâne de Castiel pour l'empêcher de tourner la tête et de regarder, mais il ne put lui boucher les oreilles.

Si bien que Castiel entendit parfaitement le cri que poussa Gabriel.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel sentait sa grâce bourdonner dans ses veines – pas du tout une sensation agréable, il avait l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre, son essence angélique jaillirait hors de son corps, le déchiquetant sans merci au passage.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle crie ?_

Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour voir, Dean le serrait trop fort contre lui. Heureusement qu'il avait encore des oreilles pour entendre venir un troisième acteur sur les lieux :

« Alors, Gaby, ça s'est bien – _Gaby ?_ »

Le garçon avait à peine commencé à muer, mais la familiarité permit à l'angelot de reconnaître son tuteur sans mal. Un frisson lui courut le long du dos lorsque Cassiel parla de nouveau, d'un ton si plat qu'il avait dû passer sous un rouleau compresseur :

« Fiche le camp, Lucifer. _Tout de suite_. »

« Ah oui ? » rétorqua poliment l'Archange. « Sinon quoi ? »

La température chuta brusquement et un crissement insistant envahit l'espace sonore – le bruit de cristaux de glace en pleine formation. Quant à la voix de Cassiel, celle-ci aurait congelé un mammouth sans peine.

« Sinon ça. »

Sans prévenir, un piaulement strident déchira l'air, accompagné d'une vague de froid si violente que Castiel poussa un cri en sentant la morsure de la bise transpercer ses habits. Pas en reste, les Winchester lâchèrent également des imprécations enjoignant Cassiel à se livrer à des actes de perversion sexuelle et remettant en doute le statut marital de sa génitrice.

Apparemment, Lucifer aussi avait été pris par surprise, à en juger par son hurlement aussi confus qu'outragé, lequel s'interrompit brusquement à la manière d'une vidéo mise sur pause.

« Bon sang de – ce môme vient de faire _disparaître_ Lulu ?! C'est une putain de blague ?! »

 _Non, c'est Cassiel_ , songea Castiel à moitié assommé, _pourquoi penses-tu qu'on le surnomme le Cinquième Archange ?_

« Gaby ? Ah merde… Gaby, réponds-moi » s'était mis à implorer Cassiel. « S'il te plaît, réponds. Tu as mal ? »

Un halètement étrange, à l'entendre on se demandait si la personne l'émettant allait s'étouffer ou se mettre à sangloter.

« D'accord. D'accord, pas de panique. On – on va s'occuper de ça, Raphaël va s'en charger… »

« NON ! »

Le cri manqua faire dégringoler Dean par terre et par contrecoup, Castiel également.

« T'es pas folle ? Regarde-toi ! J'te préviens, je vais l'appeler ! »

« Non ! Si tu fais ça, je meurs ! Tu m'entends ? Je meurs ! »

« Bordel de chiasse, Gaby ! C'est pas le moment de faire ta diva ! »

« Je peux pas ! » sanglota violemment Gabriel. « Il peut pas savoir ! Il-il va me détester ! Me tuer ! Il va se fâcher ! »

… _De quoi tu parles ? C'est Lucifer qui t'a fait quelque chose, non ?_

Cassiel tentait bien de prodiguer réconfort et assurance que tout irait bien, mais ses paroles étaient quasi inaudibles tellement la jeune fille pleurait.

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Cassie. Il peux pas savoir. Personne peut. Promets que tu diras rien. »

« Okay, t'as perdu la boule, là ! Tu veux pas le punir ? Tu veux qu'il recommence ? »

« Promets-moi, Cas. Promets-le-moi. »

Un silence lourd comme du plomb.

« …Je te le promets. »

Un grésillement d'électricité statique se fit entendre, annonçant la disparition de la scène, et Castiel parvint enfin à se libérer de l'étreinte de Dean.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'était que cette histoire ? » interrogea-t-il, mi-furieux mi-terrifié à la perspective de recevoir une réponse sincère.

Le chasseur blond se mordait la lèvre inférieure, hésitant clairement à répondre, lorsqu'un rugissement indigné retentit, manquant les jeter tous par terre.

« TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU SUR TOI, JEUNE DAME ? SUR CE QUE TU AS TRAFIQUE LA NUIT DERNIERE ? »

Un petit hoquet résonna dans l'air. Une Gabriel terrifiée s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Cassiel impassible, toisés par un Michel furieux. Non, pas furieux : enragé au dernier degré, celui qui remplaçait le laxatif à effet immédiat.

« Si vous pouviez nous expliquer, ce nous serait d'une grande aide » glissa poliment Cassiel, les épaules bien droites.

« Tu – TU JOUES L'INNOCENT, PETIT DEVERGONDE ? LUCIFER VOUS A VU TOUS LES DEUX ! COUCHER AVEC MA PROTEGEE, ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! »

« Lucifer a dit ça. Je vois » se borna à commenter l'adolescent, et Castiel sentit un frisson le secouer devant l'expression de son visage.

Gabriel laissa échapper un pleur.

« Cassie, non… »

« ET BIEN, TU VA NIER, PEUT-ÊTRE ? »

« Non. »

Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Castiel sentit le monde s'arrêter de tourner.

« Ce môme vient de… » souffla Dean éberlué.

« Je sais pas si je dois l'applaudir ou l'engueuler » déclara Sam sur le même ton tandis que l'image se brouillait.

Penchée au-dessus d'une cuvette de cabinet, Gabriel vomissait de toutes ses forces, un rideau emmêlé de cheveux rouges voilant son visage. Accroupi près d'elle, Raphaël lui massait le dos.

« Voilà, c'est mieux » déclara-t-il. « Voilà… Détends-toi… »

« Pardon » hoqueta la jeune fille.

L'Archange en paréo bleu turquoise à imprimé de fleurs tropicales et chemisier jaune à manches courtes fit la grimace.

« Chérie, depuis combien de temps ça dure, au juste ? »

« Ah… » grogna l'adolescente. « Je sais pas… trois semaines ? Quatre ? J'ai pas trop compté… »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la longue main brune de l'adulte avait glissé sur son ventre, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré. Et tout d'un coup, une expression horrifiée lui déforma les traits.

« Gaby, je crois que tu m'as caché des choses. »

La jeune fille se raidit.

« N-non. Rien du tout. »

« _Gabriel_. Ne mens pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Je mens pas. »

La main de Raphaël était toujours posée sur le ventre de l'adolescente.

« Alors c'est par l'intercession du Saint Esprit que tu es enceinte ? »

Un lourd silence. Le médecin céleste se mordit la lèvre.

« Gabriel. Je sens l'aura de ton bébé. Je sens qui est son père. Et ça n'est certainement pas ton petit vaurien. »

Castiel sentit venir la décharge une seconde avant qu'elle n'éclate violemment. Pas assez de temps pour esquiver, pas assez pour se défendre.

 _MAL MAL MAL !_

A côté de lui, les deux chasseurs juraient à en faire rougir d'infériorité le plus vulgaire des marins.

« Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Cassiel fixait obstinément le col du chemisier de Raphaël, refusant de lever les yeux plus haut. La lumière trop blanche du plafonnier de l'infirmerie lui donnait un teint maladif, ainsi qu'à la jeune rousse recroquevillée dans le lit tout proche.

Raphaël arborait le visage granitique de qui ne va pas tarder à commettre un massacre et utiliser les cadavres comme feu de camp pour griller les merguez.

« Je vois » lâcha-t-il platement, d'un ton qui poussa Cassiel à faire passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre sous l'effet de la nervosité.

« Tu peux pas tuer Lucifer, tu sais. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Le jeune garçon conserva son regard fixe et inexpressif.

« Parce que Michel voudra savoir pourquoi, et si tu lui dis, Gabriel va se tuer. Tu veux avoir ça sur la conscience ? Sa mort et celle de son bébé ? »

La mention du terme _bébé_ fit s'avachir brusquement l'Archange, comme saisi d'une fatigue aussi brusque qu'insurmontable. Ses yeux bruns dérivèrent en direction de Gabriel.

« Bon sang, ça aussi, faut s'en occuper. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ce truc ? »

« C'est un bébé, pas une chose. Et je vais m'en occuper. »

Le médecin toisa son interlocuteur, quatorze-quinze ans à tout casser, tout en genoux et en coudes, un mètre cinquante et des poussières.

« Tu te paies ma tête ? »

« Mais c'est logique » rétorqua l'adolescent. « Michel est déjà convaincu que c'est moi qui ai dépucelé sa petite princesse, et j'ai les yeux jaunes et les cheveux noirs, alors personne n'ira fouiller la ressemblance trop loin. »

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour se mettre à gueuler, puis la referma, l'air songeur.

« Cas ? » souffla Dean. « Tu crois que… ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas » coupa Castiel. « Je ne crois rien du tout, et je ne veux _pas_ entendre ce que tu crois. »

 _Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité, Castiel. Tu va le regretter._

 _Non. Non, n'y pense pas_ , s'ordonna fermement l'angelot tandis que la scène se modifiait une fois de plus. _N'y pense pas._

« La tête est presque sortie… Pousse encore un peu… »

Gabriel inspira l'air dans un halètement rauque, renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, les yeux clos, les poings serrés sur la tête de lit au point d'en avoir les articulations couleur de craie. Un faible miaulement résonna entre les murs de la pièce et elle s'affaissa mollement dans le lit, la respiration sifflante.

Raphaël se leva de sa position accroupie au pied du lit pour tendre à Cassiel quelque chose de rougeaud et gigotant que l'adolescent enroula aussitôt dans une couverture bleue.

« Alors comme ça, t'es arrivé en avance ? » lança le garçon à l'adresse de son fardeau. « Tu t'ennuyais tant que ça, chez Gaby ? Viens t'excuser. »

Sur ce, ignorant le geste horrifié de Raphaël, il s'avança pour déposer le paquet bleu sur la poitrine de Gabriel. Aux trois quarts sonnée, la fille mit un certain temps à enregistrer le poids et à baisser les yeux dessus.

Elle le considéra longuement, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« Il a pas ses yeux » finit-elle par lâcher, presque incrédule.

Cassiel souriait.

« Ben, c'est aussi ton bébé. Bien sûr qu'il tiendra pas uniquement de l'autre. T'as choisi un nom ? »

Elle lécha ses lèvres craquelées et lui fit signe de se pencher sur elle, lui saisissant l'épaule pour effleurer son oreille de sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils.

« T'es sûre ? » interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

Le regard bleu avait le tranchant de l'acier.

« Il sera… à toi aussi. Alors… c'est approprié, non ? »

« Oui, je suppose. »

Castiel tremblait de tout son corps, à présent.

« Vous êtes décidés pour le nom, alors ? » voulut savoir Raphaël, apparemment remis de sa frayeur de l'instant précédent.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

« Il s'appelle… »

 _Non, ne dis pas son nom…_

« …Castiel. »


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel s'était écroulé par terre.

 _Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité, Castiel. Tu va le regretter._

 _Ton crime… est ton existence même._

 _Il s'appelle Castiel._

 _Il sera… à toi aussi. Alors… c'est approprié, non ?_

Les échos ricochaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, encore et encore, brouillant la voix des Winchesters qui essayaient de lui parler, de le secouer.

« Cas – Cas ! S'te plaît… »

« Merde, fais quelque chose, toi ! Reste pas planté là ! »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? » répondit une voix froide, implacable comme un couperet de guillotine.

Au prix d'un effort inouï, Castiel se contraignit à lever la tête. Raphaël était de nouveau là, habillé d'un chiton immaculé lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, un châle tout aussi blanc drapé sur les épaules, le considérant d'un regard vide de toute pitié.

« Tu voulais la vérité, Castiel » rappela l'Archange. « Tu l'as eue, maintenant. »

 _Reprends-la_ , monta spontanément aux lèvres du jeune ange, _fais-moi tout oublier_. Mais les mots refusèrent de quitter sa bouche. Il avait demandé. Il avait exigé de savoir.

 _Méfie-toi quand tu fais un vœu, tout petit, quelqu'un pourrait se mettre en tête de l'exaucer._

Il n'avait pas compris le sens de cette phrase jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit maintenant que la lumière se fasse ? Il aurait pu s'abstenir autrement.

Raphaël plissa les lèvres en une moue boudeuse, vaguement désapprobatrice.

« Et bien ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Il voulait se sauver. Il voulait courir retrouver Cassiel, se jeter dans ses bras, le supplier de lui dire qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, que c'était bien Cassiel son gardien et pas un autre. Il voulait se rouler en boule et pleurer.

Seulement, il ne savait pas si c'était possible. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. S'il reculait maintenant… qu'est-ce qui arriverait à Gabriel ?

Qu'est-ce qui arriverait à sa…

Sa…

Le mot ne voulait pas se laisser prononcer, ne voulait même pas se laisser penser. Castiel hésitait à forcer.

 _Parce qu'après tout, elle n'a pas demandé à te mettre au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voulait pas de toi, elle ne te désirait pas, comment aurait-elle pu alors que tu lui as été imposé, toi le rappel de l'horreur…_

 _Mais elle m'a gardé._

Il se souvenait des pleurs. Il se souvenait de son parfum. Il se souvenait d'une chanson aux paroles moitié oubliées. Elle… était restée. Pourquoi elle était restée ?

Ce fut lorsque l'Archange en face de lui répondit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« C'est compliqué, les gens, tu sais. En fait, elle n'est pas vraiment sûre elle-même. Si tu lui demandais en face, elle éviterait certainement de te répondre, parce qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la raison. Ou des raisons. »

Castiel se mouilla les lèvres du bout de la langue.

« Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

L'Archange poussa un soupir.

« Je pense que tu étais un bébé. Je pense que tu n'avais pas les yeux d'un monstre. Je pense que Gabriel peut parfois se montrer gentille. Je pense que Cassiel t'a ouvert les bras alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Mais après tout, c'est Cassiel, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours trop gentil. »

Castiel préféra le silence. Celui-ci s'éternisa inconfortablement jusqu'à ce que Dean décide de jouer les brise-glace.

« Bon, ben quoi, maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, nous nous disons nos adieux » déclara sereinement Raphaël.

Et avant que le trio n'ait pu élever la voix, il claqua des doigts, et le monde se déchira dans un cri.


	19. Chapter 19

« Saloperie d'anges » feula un Dean au teint nettement verdâtre, « même dans les rêves, leurs moyens de transport font gerber. »

« Très joli » préféra lâcher Sam, plus concentré sur son environnement que sur les soubresauts de son estomac brutalisé.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'intérieur d'une maison aux murs très blancs, à l'exception d'une paroi entièrement vitrée derrière laquelle tournoyait paresseusement une brume opaque. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'une seule pièce, pourvue à une extrémité d'un coin cuisine-salle à manger et à l'autre d'un salon, tandis qu'un escalier de bois donnait accès aussi bien à la cave qu'à l'étage supérieur.

Les yeux écarquillés, Castiel enregistrait chaque miette du décor.

« C'est… C'est chez moi » parvint-il à bafouiller. « C'est la maison de Cassiel. »

« Ah, on est donc restés là ? »

Les trois intrus levèrent le nez : la voix tombait d'une mezzanine de bois, à la balustrade de laquelle s'accoudait un Cassiel d'environ dix-sept ans, l'aspect bien débraillé avec sa robe de chambre beige, des épis de cheveux qui auraient mangé un peigne et une cigarette négligemment tenue du bout des doigts.

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé, Raphaël ? » interrogea Sam, méfiant.

Cassiel eut un sourire absent.

« Oh, il s'est effacé, il ne correspondait plus au décor. Gabriel vient de quitter papa et maman, et maintenant elle emménage chez le petit copain. C'est comme de partir pour l'université, si tu veux. »

Sur ces mots, il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira longuement. Castiel fit la grimace.

« Tu es sensé avoir arrêté de fumer. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans. »

L'autre ange souffla un rond de fumée avant de darder ses yeux jaunes sur son interlocuteur plus jeune.

« J'imagine que ça te rendait malade ? »

« J'avais les bronches fragiles. »

« Bien sûr » commenta l'ange en écrasant le bâtonnet cancérigène sur la balustrade. « Cassiel n'a jamais rien fait qui soit dans son unique intérêt, pourquoi diantre commencerait-il ? Même te revendiquer, c'était pour protéger Gabriel. »

L'angelot sentit son estomac se contracter violemment, dans un mélange indéfinissable de rancœur et de déception.

« Juste pour elle ? » fit-il d'un ton étonnamment plat.

Cassiel le considéra.

« Il y avait une autre raison, aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Quelqu'un devait être là pour toi. Moi, j'étais là. J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de boulettes ? »

Bien malgré lui, Castiel sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser.

« Tu t'es pas si mal débrouillé. »

Un grand sourire rempli de dents à l'éclat ultra-mentholé fit son apparition sur le visage de l'autre ange.

« Toujours bon à savoir » déclara-t-il en tendant négligemment le bras au-dessus de la balustrade.

Et avant que les trois invités n'aient le temps de dire ouf, il ouvrit la main, d'où tomba quelque chose qui s'écrasa sur le plancher dans un tintement de verre sinistre.


	20. Chapter 20

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

Un Cassiel tiré à quatre épingles – chemise amidonnée sans merci, pantalon repassé jusqu'à rendre l'âme – considérait anxieusement Gabriel qui laissait errer son regard sur le salon de la maison.

Elle portait une robe bain de soleil jaune paille imprimé d'un soleil bleu sur le côté, la longue torsade d'or rouge lui servant de chevelure coulait docilement jusque dans le creux de ses reins, et tout contre sa poitrine avait été attaché un porte-bébé duquel émergeait une touffe noire duveteuse et deux petites jambes dodues recouvertes de coton blanc.

« C'est très propre chez toi » fit-elle remarquer, un chouïa de surprise dans la voix.

« C'est vrai que c'est très propre » fit écho Castiel, qui zyeutait le paysage offert par le souvenir non sans critique – son gardien n'était pas le genre souillon, loin de là, mais il n'était pas non plus le genre chez qui on pouvait manger par terre…

Cassiel rosit délicatement, arrachant un ricanement à Dean.

« Heum… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un sirop d'orgeat ? De la grenadine ? »

« Je peux me servir toute seule, merci beaucoup » répondit machinalement la fille, se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine.

« Oh, attends… Assieds-toi, pense à Cassie. Tu peux pas trop t'agiter avec lui, non ? »

Gabriel braqua son regard bleu sur son interlocuteur. Sans un mot, elle défit les sangles du porte-bébé, saisit le petit et le colla sans plus de cérémonie dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Ça marche aussi comme ça, non ? » déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Cassiel baissa les yeux sur le bambin qui remuait, agitant un minuscule poing, et parut tout d'un coup nettement plus vieux que dix-sept ans.

« Je suppose, oui » soupira-t-il alors que Gabriel lui tournait le dos.

Castiel sentit ses paupières picoter et se les essuya du revers de la main. La grande paluche de Sam Winchester se posa avec hésitation sur son épaule.

« Hé, ça va, Cas ? »

« Oui » grogna l'angelot tandis que l'image se réorganisait devant eux, leur montrant à présent l'infirmerie de Raphaël.

L'Archange au teint sombre tendait une boîte de mouchoirs à une Gabriel aux yeux bouffis et au nez dégoulinant, visiblement en pleine crise de larmes.

« Je peux pas continuer comme ça » gémit-elle, la voix cassée.

Raphaël eut une grimace tandis qu'elle se mouchait bruyamment.

« Oui, c'est toujours compliqué quand le petit refuse de faire ses nuits… Mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Nan, c'est pas juste les nuits, c'est… c'est _lui_. Je… Je peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu n'es pas plus gourde qu'une autre » assura son interlocuteur de sa voix la plus apaisante.

Castiel sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Je peux pas ! » explosa brusquement la rouquine. « Je peux pas, je te jure, JE PEUX PAS ! »

Raphaël refusait toujours de se démonter.

« C'est normal de réagir comme ça, tu sais, à un moment ou à un autre, n'importe quel parent ne sait plus quoi faire face à son bébé qui hurle et dont il n'arrive pas à comprendre les besoins. »

Gabriel ricana sans la moindre joie.

« Normal ? Non, c'est tout sauf normal. Moi, je veux pas qu'il existe et je suis pas sa mère » cracha-t-elle, et le cœur de Castiel se serra.

Le médecin céleste ferma les yeux, paraissant tout à fait très fatigué.

« Mais il existe » insista-il d'un ton presque las. « Il existe, ce bébé, il existe parce qu'il l'a voulu avec acharnement, et tu ne peux pas nier ça… Et tu ne peux pas nier non plus que c'est toi qui l'as mis au monde. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne peux pas changer ça. »

Le visage délicat de Gabriel se déforma tandis qu'elle luttait en vain pour contenir un sanglot.

« Je sais » chuchota-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

« D'accord, là je sais qu'on est en pleine Apocalypse » décréta l'aîné des Winchester tandis que la scène changeait de nouveau, « parce que je me sens désolé pour _l'Embrouilleur_. »

« Dean » grinça son cadet, « tu trouves que c'est le moment ? »

L'angelot opta pour mettre la dispute en sourdine tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il voyait : Gabriel dans le salon de Cassiel, avec une version de lui bébé sur les genoux.

Elle tenait sa dague angélique dans une main.

« Mec » s'étrangla Dean, « dis-moi qu'elle va pas faire ce que je crois ? »

« Castiel serait pas là si elle était passé à l'acte » souligna Sam d'un ton plutôt incertain.

Le jeune ange s'arrêta de respirer quand la jeune fille, le visage atrocement dépourvu d'expression, appuya la pointe de sa lame contre le ventre replet du bébé, se préparant visiblement à l'enfoncer.

Et puis elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » croassa-t-elle.

Sur ses genoux, le nourrisson émit un roucoulement et battit des mains.

« Arrête ça » gémit Gabriel. « Je vais te tuer. Je vais _vraiment_ te tuer. Alors… alors arrête. »

Elle ne reçut qu'un gazouillis pour réponse.

« Arrête ça… »

La dague tinta en tombant sur le sol.

« _S'il te plaît_. »

« Gaby ? »

Castiel embrassa rapidement le tableau du regard et pâlit si violemment qu'un cachet d'aspirine aurait fait office de pruneau comparé à son visage.

« Chérie » articula-t-il précautionneusement, « tu te sens bien ? »

« Cas » gémit Gabriel, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

« De quoi tu me parles, mon cœur ? » demanda le jeune homme, s'avançant lentement vers le fauteuil de l'Archange qui hoqueta.

« Pourquoi je… Pourquoi je peux pas le détester ? Après… après tout ça. »

Parvenu à destination, Cassiel s'accroupit pour regarder Gabriel dans les yeux et attirer gentiment le bébé contre sa poitrine.

« Parce que tu n'es pas faite pour haïr. Et puis » ajouta-il en baissant le regard sur le nouveau-né, « il n'a rien demandé. »

La scène se dissipa dans une lumière éblouissante.


	21. Chapter 21

« Nan vraiment, Cas, t'es sûr d'aller bien ? » insista Dean, la voix si dégoulinante de suspicion qu'on aurait pu en remplir tout un pack de bouteilles.

« Puisque je te le dis » protesta l'angelot, qui aurait été nettement plus convaincant sans un teint à faire paraître un cachet d'aspirine bronzé par comparaison.

Le chasseur haussa les sourcils, visiblement à deux doigts d'empoigner son interlocuteur pour le fourrer au lit avec un thermomètre et de la soupe de tomate.

« Tu sais, parfois je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas de psychothérapeutes au Paradis » glissa Cassiel, à présent nonchalamment alangui sur le sofa, examinant sa cigarette d'un air songeur. « Enfin, il y a bien Raphaël, mais question objectivité, on repassera. »

« Ça tu peux le dire » commenta Sam qui grimaçait. « Elle était vraiment dépressive à ce point ? »

La projection angélique lui renvoya un regard jaune vaguement dédaigneux.

« A ton avis ? »

Castiel laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé. Cassiel soupira et écrasa l'extrémité rougeoyante de son bâtonnet cancérigène entre le pouce et l'index.

« Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Et ne me fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute. »

« Mais ça l'est, non ? » rétorqua l'angelot d'un ton misérable. « Elle… Je la faisais souffrir. Parce que… j'étais de lui. »

« Cassie, tu étais un bébé. Un bébé, ça n'est coupable de rien sauf de salir sa couche ou de vomir sur ses parents. Comment tu aurais pu contrôler quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire ? Tu n'avais rien fait de mal. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

La voix de l'angelot se brisa, mais il s'obligea à poursuivre sa phrase.

« Pourquoi elle a essayé… ? Si vraiment j'avais rien fait. »

« Hé, arrête tes conneries, Cas ! » s'écria Dean, une pointe d'horreur dans la voix. « Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est elle, pas toi ! »

« Pour une fois, il n'a pas tort » glissa Cassiel. « Ce qui est arrivé à Gabriel, c'était horrible. Mais tu n'avais pas causé sa détresse. Et elle le savait, même si elle voulait que ça ne soit pas vrai. Même si elle voulait oublier que tu étais aussi à elle. C'est compliqué, les gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage. Plus ça allait, plus il commençait à croire que la famille Winchester avait de la compétition sérieuse pour ce qui était d'être la famille la plus dysfonctionnelle de tous les temps – et vu à quelle hauteur ils avaient placé la barre, c'était dire la gravité de la situation. Hannibal Lecter aurait regardé le dossier et se serait dit : ouhlà, ces gens sont _détraqués_.

« Alors, tu veux faire une pause ? »

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre.

« On continue » déclara-t-il.

« T'es sûr de pas être maso ? » gronda le chasseur blond, s'attirant un regard bleu déterminé qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas vaciller.

« Si je m'arrête, j'oserais plus repartir. On continue. »

Les lèvres de Cassiel se retroussèrent aux commissures, permettant à ses dents d'apparaître dans toute leur blancheur extra-fluorée.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois déplorer ton entêtement ou applaudir ta détermination » lança-t-il, le ton badin.

Un petit sourire fit une apparition hésitante sur le visage de l'angelot.

« Et bien, j'ai eu un bon modèle. »

« Petit salopiaud » fit affectueusement l'ange aux yeux jaunes tandis qu'une boule de cristal surgissait au creux de sa paume, à la façon d'un tour de passe-passe. « Quoi que je te dise, tu ne reculeras vraiment pas, hein ? »

« Non » confirma Castiel.

« En ce cas, tu l'auras voulu. »

Le cristal tinta sinistrement en entrant en collision avec le plancher.


	22. Chapter 22

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Gabriel paraissait prête à faire la grosse commission dans sa petite culotte, et Castiel ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir : même quand il essayait de paraître décontracté et parfaitement inoffensif, Michel restait absolument terrifiant.

Le fait qu'il fasse la grimace – oh, c'était presque invisible, mais il avait le front plissé et le coin des lèvres pincé d'une drôle de manière – n'arrangeait rien, loin de là.

« On ne peut plus visiter, maintenant ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, on ne va pas voir les gens avec lesquels on s'est fâchés » fit remarquer la jeune fille d'une voix chancelante.

Michel la regarda et elle tressaillit, réaction qui fit naître un éclair dans les prunelles bleues phosphorescentes de son vis-à-vis.

« Il est pas trop stressé, l'autre ? Pas trop frustré par la vie en général ? »

Gabriel cligna des yeux, visiblement prise au dépourvu.

« Cassiel va très bien. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Comme ça. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'entrer ? »

La jeune fille hésita, sa nervosité trahie par la tension des muscles de son cou, mais recula pour céder le passage à son supérieur. Celui-ci pénétra à pas précautionneux dans le salon, à la manière d'un soldat se frayant un chemin en territoire potentiellement hostile – une tactique que connaissaient parfaitement les mâles Winchester – son regard balayant la pièce tel un faisceau laser.

Le faisceau se posa sur le couffin installé sur le sofa et s'arrêta. Remarquant l'objet d'intérêt de l'autre Archange, Gabriel avala sa salive.

« C'est pour le soleil » déclara-t-elle nerveusement, tandis que Michel s'avançait vers le sofa, le visage figé. « Prendre le soleil, ça fait du bien, non ? »

Une fois parvenu près du couffin, Michel y plongea délicatement les mains pour en retirer le minuscule occupant, lequel dépassait à peine de ses grandes paluches.

« Alors, c'est lui » déclara le Commandant de la Milice d'une voix neutre, et Castiel sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

« Oui, c'est lui » confirma Gabriel. « Tu as vu ? Il a tes yeux. »

L'angelot se surprit à regretter de ne pas pouvoir lire les pensées de ce souvenir : que pouvait donc bien ruminer Michel sous ses sourcils froncés ? Que pensait-il de ce bébé qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine avec une certaine maladresse et une gêne plus qu'évidente ? Etait-il contrarié ? Fier ?

 _Mais si tu savais… qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?_

« Oui » finit par reconnaître Michel d'un ton étonnamment fatigué. « Oui, j'ai vu. »

« Pétard, à croire que c'est une grenade dégoupillée qu'il tient et pas un môme » commenta Dean, « t'as vu la gêne ? »

« Et toi, t'es sûr que c'est pas la même chose ? » rétorqua Sam tandis que l'image se brouillait.

Pour que Cassiel fasse irruption en courant dans le salon, les cheveux en bataille et la cravate de travers – Dean se demanda intérieurement si c'était de là que Castiel tirait son style débraillé – il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

Les mots qui jaillirent de sa bouche ne déçurent pas :

« Gaby ! Michel vient de virer Lucifer du Paradis ! »

« Tu débloques ! » s'écria la rouquine, s'arrachant à la contemplation du mur d'en face.

« J'te jure ! L'aurait trafiqué je sais pas trop quoi avec une humaine, aucune idée de ce que c'est au juste, mais ça doit être fichument dessalé ! Autrement, Michel l'aurait pas foutu à la porte devant un public de cinq milles pékins ! »

Gabriel semblait prête à piquer une crise de nerfs. Ou éclater de rire façon Joker. Ou s'écrouler en sanglots. Difficile à dire. Percevant son trouble, Cassiel se calma un brin.

« Chérie ? Je pensait que ça te ferait plaisir. »

« Ça… me fait plaisir » reconnut la jeune fille. « Mais… maintenant quoi ? »

Un silence.

« Tu veux aller quelque part ? Au parc ? Chez Raphaël ? T'es pas sortie depuis des mois… Tu voudrais pas prendre un peu l'air ? »

L'Archange tressaillit, les narines dilatées. Et puis, la couleur de ses yeux prit un tranchant d'acier trempé.

« Je crois » articula-t-elle posément, « que tu as acheté une poussette, et qu'on s'en est pas servi du tout. Si on rectifiait le tir ? »

La scène se modifia avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse répondre, le salon cédant la place au parc visité par les versions juvéniles des deux anges. A présent, les versions adultes étaient installées sur le banc, Cassiel berçant lentement la nacelle de la poussette.

« Alors » finit-il par lâcher. « On est bien, non ? »

Les yeux clos, Gabriel laissait reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« On est pas mal » déclara-t-elle. « Pas mal du tout. »

« Assez pour recommencer plus tard ? »

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'Archange.

« Pourquoi pas ? Puisque le croque-mitaine a décidé de plier bagage… »

Le tableau s'évapora alors que Cassiel souriait à son tour.


	23. Chapter 23

« Alors elle a fini par se ressaisir, on dirait » commenta Dean d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Cassiel gardait le regard fixé sur les volutes de fumée s'élevant de son mégot de cigarette, comme s'il essayait d'y apercevoir des signes quelconques.

« Tu pourrais dire ça. Mais la guérison, c'est loin d'être simple. Tu ne décides pas un jour que tu vas te lever et pouf, plus de traumatisme. C'est bon pour les contes de fée, ça. »

« N'empêche qu'elle a quand même décidé de prendre le bon chemin » insista le chasseur blond.

Pour sa part, Castiel ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Toute sa vie, il avait été certain de l'amour de sa mère pour lui – les mères aimaient forcément leurs enfants, dire le contraire serait revenu à affirmer que le ciel était jaune ou que la pluie ne mouillait pas. Et puis, il avait découvert de quelle manière il avait été conçu.

Gabriel l'avait-elle jamais réellement, véritablement aimé comme une mère aime son enfant ? Et même alors, où avait-elle trouvé le désir, les ressources pour cela, surtout après un début aussi tumultueux ? Ou bien avait-elle seulement joué un rôle, espérant qu'à force de répéter la mascarade jour après jour, la comédie finirait par devenir réelle ?

« Un Michoko pour tes pensées, Cassie ? » intervint le timbre de la projection, le ramenant sur le même plan que ses compagnons.

L'angelot inspira profondément.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis » avoua-t-il d'un ton las.

« Rien que de très normal » soupira le faux ange. « Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un horrible sac de nœuds. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » souffla Sam plutôt grincheux, à la manière de qui souffre d'une migraine particulièrement virulente.

L'angelot se mordilla la lèvre puis se lança :

« Est-ce qu'elle a fini par… je veux dire… tu vois… »

Le mot se refusait à sortir, et Cassiel finit par le prendre en pitié.

« Elle ne te déteste pas, je peux te le garantir. »

« Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande » protesta le jeune garçon.

Une ébauche de sourire retroussa les commissures de Cassiel.

« Tu veux savoir si elle t'aime. »

Pour toute réponse, l'angelot inclina la tête. Le sourire se fit plus distinct.

« Et bien, comme on dit, les actes ont plus de poids que les paroles » décréta la projection, une sphère de cristal apparaissant au creux de sa main. « Mais veux-tu visionner ceux-ci, je me le demande ? »

Castiel lui adressa un regard excédé. _A ton avis, franchement ?_

« Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Accrochez vos ceintures, messieurs mesdames » lança le faux Archange, accentuant le dernier mot tandis qu'il dévisageait sans aucune subtilité le cadet des Winchester.

Sam n'eut guère le loisir de s'insurger, le fracassement musical du cristal sur le sol ne lui en laissant pas l'occasion.


	24. Chapter 24

« Tu reviens vite ? »

« Mais oui » assura Cassiel à une Gabriel qui semblait au bord de l'attaque de panique. « Rien qu'une heure toute seule. Tu peux bien te débrouiller pendant une heure, oui ? »

« Oui » lâcha la fille d'une toute petite voix.

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire radieux – et Castiel sentit sa grâce faire un bond, c'était si rare que son gardien sourisse de la sorte ces temps-ci – et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'Archange, pas sur la bouche mais presque.

« Tu y arriveras. Je le sais » déclara-t-il fermement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, laissant Gabriel seule avec un Castiel d'environ trois ans, occupé à gribouiller méticuleusement une feuille de papier à l'aide de crayons de cire.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et lissa nerveusement sa jupe.

« Rien qu'une heure » répéta-elle.

« Attention, ma puce » commenta Dean d'un ton espiègle, « avec un môme, c'est toujours plus long que prévu. »

« C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? » grinça son cadet en lui coulant un regard méfiant.

« Ça veut dire qu'une heure, ça te paraît quand tu dois t'occuper d'un gosse qui tousse ou qui veut pas rester couché ou qui insiste pour jouer Ma-Ti de Capitaine Planète… »

« J'avais huit ans ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Capitaine Planète ? » voulut savoir Castiel à qui le titre n'évoquait rien.

Les oreilles de Sam tournèrent à un rose vif très remarquable tandis que Dean arborait son sourire le plus large – signe imminent de la catastrophe pour quiconque connaissait bien l'aîné des Winchester, et l'espace d'un instant, l'angelot regretta sa décision.

Et puis l'explosion retentit.

Dans le salon, Gabriel et petit Castiel s'étaient figés. Si le bambin paraissait plus surpris que choqué, le visage de sa mère rappelait le Cri de Munsch, en moins déformé et la bouche close : c'était la même expression de pure horreur et désolation.

« Mamou ? » fit le garçonnet, la voix hésitante, se rendant compte de l'état de la jeune femme. « Mamou a bobo ? »

Gabriel baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, et en une fraction de seconde, son expression se modifia totalement, si vite que Dean battit des paupières pour dissiper le vertige, vaguement admiratif devant l'aisance avec laquelle l'Archange affichait une sérénité qu'elle devait être à mille lieues de ressentir.

« Non, non, minouche. J'ai… juste senti quelqu'un. Que je n'ai pas vu depuis… depuis que tu es tout petit, en fait. »

Castiel sentit ses tripes faire un triple nœud. Est-ce qu'elle parlait de Lucifer ?

 _Mais la seule fois où Lucifer est retourné au Paradis après avoir été chassé par Michel, c'était…_

 _C'était…_

Il avait été trop jeune pour en garder des souvenirs plus précis que l'incompréhension, l'obscurité, l'attente anxieuse. Mais il savait de quel jour il s'agissait – le jour le plus noir de tous les Sept Cieux, le jour où les rivières du Paradis avaient coulé rouge du sang des Neuf Chœurs.

 _Le jour de la guerre civile. Le jour où la Jérusalem Céleste a été envahie._

Tout d'un coup, sa bouche venait de s'assécher, atteignant le degré râpeux du papier de verre.

« Cas ? Cas, tu te sens bien ? »

Sam le considérait nerveusement, se demandant probablement si l'angelot allait s'évanouir ou vomir, peut-être les deux. L'estomac trop serré pour répondre un mensonge qui se verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Castiel préféra reporter son attention sur la scène qui venait de se modifier.

La bibliothèque n'était plus silencieuse, pour une fois, l'écho de détonations et de cris parvenant à transpercer l'habituelle couche de silence du lieu. Nombre de livres étaient tombés des étagères, plusieurs vitrines avaient volé en éclats et une armoire avait été renversée, gisant tristement sur le carrelage.

Gabriel fonça droit dessus comme une assoiffée se rue vers une oasis en plein désert, petit Castiel blotti dans ses bras. Elle entreprit de redresser l'armoire sur le flanc d'une seule main puis baissa le regard sur le garçonnet.

« Minouche, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tu veux bien ? »

Le bambin cligna des yeux puis sourit.

« Oki ! »

« Tu es un amour. Alors, tu dois te mettre là-dedans, tu fermes les yeux et tu ne fais pas de bruit du tout. Le but du jeu, c'est que tu fasses ça jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Si je ne viens pas, tu peux aller avec Cassiel ou Raphaël ou Michel, d'accord ? »

« Vi ! »

Elle sourit à son tour et plaqua ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant – Castiel sentit brièvement le carré de peau au-dessus de son sourcil le chatouiller – avant de le déposer dans l'armoire. Refermant la porte qu'elle maintint serrée, elle tourna ensuite le meuble vers le mur et le poussa tout contre, retirant ses doigts au dernier moment pour ne pas les écraser contre la paroi plâtrée.

« Mais il va s'étouffer ! » siffla Dean.

« Les armoires, c'est jamais complètement étanche » déclara Sam qui n'en plissait pas moins le front. « Les interstices entre les planches et les charnières, tu vois… »

Castiel garda le silence tandis que Gabriel quittait la salle en courant, sortant de la bibliothèque pour se retrouver dans une rue déserte à l'atmosphère infestée de fumée, sous un ciel rougeâtre, tandis que le volume des hurlements et des explosions montait en intensité. Un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, elle se décida à foncer vers la droite, remonta la rue jusqu'à prendre un virage en angle droit, dépassa trois immeubles avant de se retrouver dans un cul de sac, décida de prendre l'escalier de secours pour se retrouver sur le toit…

Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un qui la fit se raidir comme la corde d'un arc tendue au point de se rompre, tandis que Castiel et les Winchester se figeaient eux aussi.

« Ma parole, Gaby » ronronna Lucifer, souriant de toutes ses dents, « comme tu as grandi. »


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel voulait hurler. Il voulait courir se jeter entre Lucifer et Gabriel qui paraissait tout d'un coup si petite, si vulnérable, et il ne pouvait lui faire du mal, pas une deuxième fois, il n'avait pas le droit…

Mais la main de Dean le retenait fermement, lui rappelant sans pitié que ça ne changerait rien parce que ça s'était déjà produit.

Gabriel s'était pétrifiée tandis que Lucifer marchait sur elle, lui reniflait les cheveux, lui caressait possessivement les épaules.

« Regarde-toi » ronronna-t-il, « tu es devenue encore plus belle. La maturité te réussit, on dirait. Ou bien la maternité ? »

Les spectateurs se raidirent tandis que la jeune fille inspirait brutalement par le nez.

« Oui, je sais pour le petit. Castiel, c'est bien ça ? Presque le même nom que ton jeune bon à rien. Etais-tu si désespérée que tu t'es rabattue sur lui afin de ne pas finir à la rue ? »

La respiration de Gabriel ressemblait davantage à un râle qu'à autre chose, dorénavant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, minouche. Tu n'as plus besoin de le supporter, maintenant que je suis revenu. On va être très heureux rien que nous trois. »

 _Dites-moi que je ne viens pas d'entendre ça._ Castiel se sentait au bord de l'explosion de fureur abjecte et de révulsion absolue. Gabriel était la _protégée_ de Lucifer ! Sa protégée qu'il avait _agressée_ à treize ans et laissée accoucher seule et désespérée. Et il osait revenir et déclarer qu'il voulait jouer à la petite famille ?

Si l'angelot avait eu des doutes concernant son lien de parenté avec Michel – Protecteur du Paradis et Commandant de la Milice Céleste, à la furie plus virulente que le brasier de mille soleils – ceux-ci venaient de partir en fumée. Jamais encore pareille férocité ne l'avait envahi.

« Non. »

Le refus avait été formulé dans un murmure, mais avec une fermeté qui en aurait remontré à un alliage adamantium-orichalque. Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton poli.

Le regard bleu de Gabriel était aussi lisse et limpide que l'océan juste avant qu'un raz-de-marée ne vienne ravager la côte.

« J'ai dit non. Castiel n'a pas besoin de toi. _Je_ n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Les yeux jaunes de Lucifer se durcirent, mais son sourire affable ne bougea pas. Dean avait vu un tas de trucs flippants dans sa vie, mais ça, c'était au moins dans le top cinquante.

« Je crois que tu t'oublies, minouche » susurra-t-il d'un ton paternaliste, tout en commençant à jouer avec l'une des longues tresses d'or rouge de la fille.

Elle lui saisit le poignet. Pas gentiment à en juger par la façon dont il blanchit et dont le coin de ses yeux se contracta.

« Je crois que _tu_ t'oublies » renvoya-t-elle sereinement. « Et ce n'est pas minouche, c'est Gabriel bat Mîkhâ'êl. »

Et elle lui flanqua son poing directement dans le ventre, l'expédiant valser par terre à cinq mètres de distance. La mâchoire des Winchester se décrocha et Castiel crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

Quand Lucifer se releva, il ne souriait plus. Son regard brûlait à la manière d'un incendie de forêt pendant la sécheresse et dans son dos se déployaient six gigantesques ailes d'un noir tel qu'elles buvaient la lumière.

« Alors tu veux jouer à ça ? » gronda-t-il, d'une voix rappelant des cloches de fer un soir d'enterrement.

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel déploya ses propres ailes – six ailes titanesques, aussi bleues que le ciel en été lors des journées de canicule et presque aussi insoutenables à regarder – et lui sauta dessus.

« …Ta mère est géniale » parvint à lâcher Dean dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix, éperdu d'admiration.

Castiel ne put que hocher stupidement la tête. Intellectuellement, il savait depuis le début que Gabriel était un Archange, l'un des quatre êtres les plus puissants à avoir arpenté les Sept Cieux, mais il n'avait pas réconcilié cela avec la fille dont il observait les souvenirs en ce moment même. Il n'avait pas réconcilié la personne de Gabriel – la fille effacée, traumatisée – avec le fait qu'elle était _la fille de Saint Michel._

Et _bon sang de bois_ elle le démontrait bien ici. Lucifer avait beau être plus grand, plus vicieux, plus expérimenté, elle prenait les coups sans ciller et les lui rendait et _elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter_.

 _Belle comme la lune, radieuse comme le soleil, terrible comme des bataillons dressant leurs bannières_ , songea l'angelot alors qu'elle projetait à nouveau Lucifer par terre, comme si l'autre Archange n'était rien de plus qu'un pantin de chiffons.

Lucifer n'avait pas bonne mine. Du tout. Mais il avait retrouvé son sourire, et Castiel pria mentalement pour que son adversaire le lui fasse disparaître à grand renfort de coups dans la poire. Pieds et poings, il ne ferait pas le difficile.

« Pas mal du tout » déclara-t-il, une note mi-déconfite mi-amusée dans la voix. « Mais tu n'es pas Michel. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. »

Le visage de Gabriel rappelait les statues ornant les églises dans sa fixité granitique.

« Certes non » admit-elle, et sa voix résonna à la manière d'une cloche d'argent un matin de printemps. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te neutraliser. »

L'autre Archange ainsi que les spectateurs froncèrent les sourcils à l'annonce de cette certitude. L'air se mit brusquement à crépiter, chargé d'électricité statique et de chaleur, comme pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un orage.

« Gaby, tu… »

La jeune femme rayonnait. Littéralement : elle ressemblait moins à une fille de seize ans qu'à une lumière – non, un brasier en forme de fille, des étoiles bleues scintillant dans son visage surmonté d'une esquisse de couronne chauffée à blanc. L'atmosphère s'épaissit de pouvoir, devint quasiment impossible à respirer sans s'étouffer sur cette impression _d'océan_ et _d'orage_ et de _bleubleubleu_ …

« Je te jette à bas » retentit la voix de cloches d'argent, et Sam la sentit vibrer jusque dans la moelle de ses os. « Je te vois et te reconnais pour ennemi de Dieu. Je me détourne de toi et te déclare anathème. »

Lucifer arborait l'expression de stupeur abjecte qu'avaient dû arborer les habitants de Nagasaki et Hiroshima cinq secondes avant que la bombe ne leur tombe sur la pomme.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il, incrédule.

« Je te nomme Lucifer » poursuivit Gabriel impavide, « Astre Brillant, Fils de l'Aurore, Celui qui désunit, Adversaire et Malin… »

« Arrête tout de suite ! » rugit Lucifer, un soupçon de panique dans la voix, faisant mine de se ruer sur elle.

Il n'alla pas bien loin. A peine avait-il fait mine de s'élancer que des chaînes incandescentes giclèrent de nulle part pour l'entraver tandis que Gabriel continuait à psalmodier :

« Je parle au nom de Dieu et des Sept Cieux. J'efface ton nom et ton souvenir de la mémoire du Paradis. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle allait faire – ce qu'elle _avait_ fait, et qui avait duré jusqu'à ce que les sceaux soient tous rompus.

« Je t'exile sous terre. »

Dans un cri et une décharge de lumière aveuglante, le monde vola en éclats.


	26. Chapter 26

Le sourire arboré par Cassiel était aussi inattendu qu'éblouissant. Sans déconner, Dean se sentait devenir un vrai pruneau sous l'assaut radieux de cette rangée parfaite de dents blanches.

« Alors, le spectacle vous a plu ? » interrogea la projection, superbement vautrée sur le divan, à la manière d'un pacha recevant des invités de basse naissance.

L'aîné des Winchester sentit ses propres lèvres former un sourire très niais.

« Cette fille est ma nouvelle religion » annonça-t-il.

Sam lui adressa un regard perturbé.

« Tu sais que cette fille, c'est Gabriel dans le passé ? »

« M'est égal. Personne n'est parfait. »

« Oh bon sang, c'est VRAIMENT l'Apocalypse » souffla le chasseur brun en ouvrant de grands yeux traumatisés.

De son côté, Castiel était basiquement dans le même état que son humain de compagnie favori, c'est-à-dire en adoration béate teintée d'un soupçon d'ahurissement. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour.

« Ma mère a créé la Cage de Lucifer » parvint-il à proférer d'une voix qui résonnait très extatique à ses oreilles. « Ma mère a _banni_ Lucifer du Paradis. »

C'était encore plus intimidant que de se découvrir le descendant de Saint Michel : Michel était le Commandant de l'armée céleste et Régent des Sept Cieux, on _s'attendait_ à ce qu'il soit un dur à cuire capable d'affronter une horde de Léviathans d'une main et de mettre en déroute les Princes de l'Enfer d'un simple regard.

Mais Gabriel… et bien, c'était Gabriel. Qui mangeait tant de sucreries que son véhicule aurait dû succomber aux effets de l'intoxication depuis belle lurette, qui se pliait de rire devant le dernier nanar diffusé à la télévision et qui frayait avec les païens. Pas vraiment le genre qu'on imaginait affronter le Diable à mains nues et sans renfort.

Sauf qu'elle avait fait précisément ça.

Tout à coup, Castiel comprenait Dean plaçait sa propre génitrice sur un tel piédestal.

« Une petite minute » interrompit Sam, l'expression confuse. « Mettons les choses au clair, c'est pas Michel qui est supposé avoir expulsé Lucifer du Ciel ? »

Cassiel renifla.

« Ah oui, la version officielle. Ce n'est peut-être pas très apparent, mais Gabriel n'aime pas trop le devant de la scène. Plutôt se cacher dans les ombres et tirer les ficelles. Le résultat, c'est qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse de laisser croire que _le pouvoir de Michel_ était responsable de la chute de Lucifer. »

L'angelot fronça ses sourcils noir d'encre.

« …Elle a joué sur les mots, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement ! Quand tu examines cette phrase de plus près, il s'agit techniquement de la vérité : Gabriel tient son pouvoir de Michel, après tout… et son faible pour les semi-vérités de Lucifer, après tout. »

La projection prit un air écœuré en avouant cette dernière précision. Cependant, Sam continuait à chercher la petite bête :

« Et Michel n'a pas dissipé le malentendu ? C'était quand même la réussite de sa fille… »

« Et quand aurait-il trouvé le temps, je vous prie ? Tous les Sept Cieux étaient en ruine, les habitants à moitié décimés, et il fallait qu'il remette tout en ordre, ou à peu près fonctionnel. Je t'accorde que c'est un trouduc, et un trouduc d'une puissance colossale, mais même avec l'aide de Raphaël, tu te rends compte de l'ampleur du bazar qui lui était tombé sur le dos ? »

En guise de réponse, l'humain grimaça. Il avait visionné des documentaires sur les pays en guerre et lu des rapports sur les efforts de reconstruction : rien de beau à trouver là-dedans.

« Mais après ? » glissa Dean, curieux malgré lui.

Les doigts de Cassiel s'enfoncèrent dans l'accoudoir du divan.

« Castiel ? Tu sais que tu peux encore faire marche arrière. Tu peux t'en aller. »

Immédiatement, l'angelot se tendit.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux ? Il est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à Gabriel. »

La projection eut un ricanement sans joie.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi. »

« Je crois que je sais déjà » rétorqua le garçon. « Tout ce que tu réussirais à faire, c'est à confirmer ce que j'ai vu. »

« Attends » bafouilla Dean, « Cas, tu… ? »

Mais les yeux bleu ciel restaient impitoyablement braqués sur le sosie de son gardien.

« Tu es vraiment du genre à boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie, hein ? »

« Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? » lança Castiel, le ton hautain.

 _Je ne peux pas reculer. Pas maintenant. Pas après être allé si loin. Je dois continuer. Je peux faire ça. Je peux être brave. Peut-être pas comme elle, mais presque._

Le sourire de Cassiel avait reparu sur son visage, mais était désormais plus implacable que réconfortant.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » lâcha-t-il en jouant négligemment avec la boule de cristal venant d'apparaître dans sa main. « Tant pis pour toi. »

Et sur ces mots, il jeta la sphère par terre.


	27. Chapter 27

« Mais elle va se remettre ? »

Alors qu'il posait la question, un Cassiel nettement débraillé – vêtements déchirés couverts de suie, cheveux qui semblaient avoir abrité l'explosion d'un pétard – regardait avec inquiétude une Gabriel au visage couché dans un lit bourré de coussins, serrant nerveusement contre lui un Castiel endormi.

Installé au chevet de la jeune femme, un Raphaël à la tresse moitié défaite et à la chemise laminée paraissait tout aussi soucieux.

« Elle devrait, normalement. C'est juste que la quantité d'énergie dépensée… »

« Tu m'étonnes que ça fatigue, aller botter les miches du Diable » ricana Dean, attirant le coude de son frère dans ses côtes. « Ouille ! »

« Mais elle n'aura pas de séquelles ? »

L'Archange au teint sombre se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que la chambre d'amis est libre ? Ce serait mieux si je pouvais garder un œil sur la situation. »

« Michel n'a pas besoin de toi ? » s'étonna Cassiel, un sourcil froncé, recevant un haussement d'épaules de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Il peut se débrouiller. »

« Deux Archanges sous le même toit ? » souffla Sam tandis que la scène se brouillait. « Et ben, on devait pas s'ennuyer le soir. »

Castiel aurait bien répondu, mais il était trop concentré sur le spectacle qui se déroulait maintenant devant eux : assise sur le rebord du lit, simplement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, Gabriel se massait les temps. A en juger par l'éclairage, on était en pleine nuit.

 _Une chemise blanche. Non, ça ne veut rien dire_ , décréta fermement l'angelot tandis que sa génitrice poussait un soupir excédé avant de se lever et de sortir dans le couloir, apparemment incapable de trouver le sommeil, peut-être décidée à faire une petite promenade ou à aller prendre un verre d'eau.

Voyant une porte ouverte, elle s'arrêta, hésita et s'approcha. La pièce était une chambre d'enfant où trônait un berceau, et au-dessus était penchée une silhouette obscure.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Raph ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda la jeune femme, les paupières mi-closes.

« Shh » émit l'ombre en guise de réponse, et Gabriel haussa ses sourcils blonds.

« D'accord » marmonna-t-elle avant de se tourner, muettement encouragée par l'angelot.

 _Oui ! Retourne te coucher, tout ira bien, surtout ne rentre pas encore là-bas…_

Mais plutôt que de repartir vers la chambre à coucher, l'attention de Gabriel fut attirée par une lueur en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'approcha de la cage d'escalier, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade de la mezzanine…

Une lampe restée allumée sur la table à café permettait de distinguer de manière parfaitement nette Raphaël allongé sur le canapé, les yeux clos, un livre ouvert sur le ventre.

Gabriel fit aussitôt volte-face et se rua dans la chambre d'enfant –

Et se retrouva presque illico collée au mur dans un bruit sourd.

Deux yeux jaunes dans un visage pourrissant se fixèrent sur elle.

« Tss, tss » siffla Azazel d'un ton amusé. « On ne dérange pas. »

* * *

Sam revivait son pire cauchemar. Il savait comment les choses allaient se terminer – il l'avait déjà vécu à Stanford, avait manqué y assister une seconde fois à Cold Oaks. Savoir que ça _lui_ était arrivé, c'était une chose, mais _Castiel_?

Le pauvre angelot était devenu aussi blême qu'un cadavre, osant à peine respirer tandis qu'il regardait sa mère essayer de se libérer de l'emprise télékinétique du démon sans y parvenir.

« Alors tu _es_ vraiment diminuée » commenta celui-ci d'un ton ravi, comme un pékin qui vient de gagner à la loterie. « Mon maître apprécierait, j'en suis certain. »

Gabriel lui montra les dents.

« Ecarte-toi du lit » gronda-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant comme des braises incandescentes.

« Oh que non. J'ai des ordres, figure-toi » déclara Azazel, le regard baissé vers le bambin de trois ans qui dormait sans se douter de rien. « Un colis à ramener, tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas, Messager ? »

Sam n'en revenait pas que le démon puisse rester debout à parler tranquillement. Lui se sentait prêt à changer de caleçon et pantalon devant l'expression qu'arborait la jeune femme.

« Je vais prendre mon temps avec toi » annonça-t-elle, du ton de qui profère une certitude absolue. « Ton maître n'a pas fait le poids, et tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. »

Les yeux jaunes du démon jetèrent des étincelles et Gabriel s'étrangla tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise psychique sur elle, contraignant son corps à remonter le mur, la positionnant sur le plafond.

« Dans _ton_ état actuel, _tu_ ne m'arrives pas à la cheville non plus » rétorqua le démon. « Voyons voir… »

Il fit un geste de la main et la jeune femme poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'une profonde entaille sanglante déchira sa chemise de nuit à la hauteur du ventre. Sam aurait certainement bondi sur le démon souriant s'il n'avait pas senti les mains tremblantes de Dean sur ses épaules.

« Je crois que je vais prendre mon temps » lança le démon avant de reporter son attention sur le bambin qui venait de remuer sous ses couettes. « Ou peut-être pas. »

Castiel laissa échapper un faible hoquet alors qu'Azazel retirait sa version plus jeune de son berceau, faisant écho à Gabriel coincée au plafond, le tissu blanc de sa tenue de nuit s'imbibant de plus en plus de rouge foncé, et Maman et Jesse avaient-elles eu cette même expression d'horreur sur le visage –

« Gaby ? » fit un Raphaël en t-shirt et caleçon alors qu'il apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte, se frottant la tempe. « Besoin d – ah ? »

Tout salaud qu'il était, Sam dut concéder que l'Archange n'était pas du genre à se figer et jouer les poids morts en situation de crise : voyant son neveu dans les bras d'une abomination démoniaque, il oublia aussitôt son statut à demi-comateux et se rua sur l'intrus qui esquiva de justesse. Raphaël pirouetta gracieusement sur le talon pour garder le démon dans sa ligne de mire, et ce faisant son regard glissa sur le plafond. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent.

« Et te voilà dans l'impasse » commenta Azazel qui n'avait toujours pas lâché petit Castiel et persistait à sourire.

Oh, c'était donc de Raphaël que Gabriel avait appris ses mimiques terrifiantes. Sam avait beau savoir qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir, il avait besoin d'un slip de rechange. Vraiment, vraiment besoin. D'un bon côté, s'il avait souffert de constipation, il se sentait guéri.

« Tu crois » lâcha l'Archange brun, le ton aussi calme que le ciel de la Nouvelle-Orléans juste avant l'irruption de Katrina.

Les yeux jaunes s'étrécirent et Gabriel hoquetait, l'entaille de son ventre s'élargissant. Raphaël cilla.

« Passons un accord, veux-tu ? » suggéra négligemment le démon. « Tu me laisses emporter le fils de mon maître auprès de son père légitime et je ne tue pas ta nièce. Très généreux, mais je suis quelque peu cœur saignant. Marché conclu ? »

 _Tu appelle ça généreux ?_ voulait rugir Sam, frémissant d'outrage.

Raphaël se mordilla la lèvre, ses yeux toujours braqués sur la silhouette enveloppée de blanc de Gabriel qui lui renvoya un regard bleu implacable et le chasseur sentit son cœur s'arrêter en comprenant la décision que la fille venait de communiquer à l'autre Archange.

Raphaël ferma les yeux – et sauta sur Azazel auquel il arracha Castiel d'un geste fluide.

Le plafond s'embrasa.

« JESSE ! »

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, même si ce n'était pas le bon visage, pas la bonne silhouette, c'était les cheveux blonds, c'étaient les yeux clairs écarquillés par l'agonie, c'était _le corps rongé par les flammes_ –

Les bras de son frère autour de sa taille, le retenant, l'empêchant de l'aider, la sauver –

Castiel qui criait ou pleurait, le préadolescent d'une douzaine d'années ou le bambin dans les bras de Raphaël qui jeta un dernier regard effaré à la scène infernale avant de se ruer hors de la chambre en courant –

Et le brasier dévora ce qui restait de la scène.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean se serait bien passé de revivre le cauchemar Palo Alto – d'avoir à récupérer Sam en loques une nouvelle fois, _lâche-moi Dean je peux encore aider je peux encore la sauver_.

Sauf que Sam ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas le présent. Ce n'était pas Jessica. Même si les ressemblances étaient vraiment trop criantes pour être niées.

(bon sang de bois, _Cas_. Dean n'osait même pas le regarder. Pourquoi Yeux-Jaunes était-il déjà mort ? Le chasseur se serait fait une joie de lui latter la tronche à nouveau.)

Sam avait fini par se calmer, fini par se laisser aller dans les bras de son frère, se réfugiant dans un silence inquiétant.

« Alors, la crise est passée ? »

Ce n'était pas la vraie Hel qui s'adressait ainsi aux trois voyageurs, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait faire la distinction, mais il sentait que ça n'était pas elle. Elle les considérait placidement de son regard bleu fluorescent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant que Dean connaissait le vrai visage de Gabriel, la ressemblance de la déesse à l'Archange était plus que saisissante. Les seules différences notables, c'était la chevelure blond platine et des pommettes un soupçon plus marquées – pour le reste, elles auraient pu se promener dans la rue et n'importe qui les aurait pris pour des jumelles.

Castiel la regardait comme un paysan du Moyen-Âge aurait contemplé un extraterrestre tout frais débarqué de sa soucoupe volante – une étrangeté pour laquelle il ne pouvait trouver aucun contexte approprié.

« ...Je l'ai tuée » finit-il par lâcher.

Hel fronça son nez digne d'une sculpture grecque.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, minouche » tança-t-elle d'un ton indulgent, comme si Castiel venait de confesser avoir dévalisé la boîte à cookies en l'absence de l'autorité.

« Mais Azazel… il est venu pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Si... »

« Avec des _si_ , on mettrait Paris en bouteille » cita sereinement la projection de la déesse. « D'accord, Azazel est venu pour t'enlever. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à blesser Gabriel comme ça. Il a _choisi_ de s'en prendre à elle plutôt que de la neutraliser. C'est _sa_ faute parce que c'est _son_ choix. _Tu_ n'es responsable de rien de ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette nuit. »

L'angelot se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, conservant un brin d'hésitation.

« Mais... »

« Cassie. C'est à Gabriel de décider de t'en vouloir ou pas. Et elle a décidé depuis longtemps qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas pour ça. Maintenant, ne discute plus. »

L'angelot se dégonfla, presque littéralement. Tout à coup, il avait l'air très jeune, très vulnérable, et sur le point de fondre en larmes. En deux petits pas, la projection le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien. Elle n'est pas fâchée. »

Castiel s'agrippa à son chemisier, se cachant le visage dans le tissu vert pomme. Dean hésita un instant, mais se décida à intervenir.

« Dis donc, après ce qui s'est passé… Gabriel… elle est sensée être morte, non ? »

Dans l'étreinte de la déesse, l'angelot frémit. Oups, pas très délicat de rappeler au gosse que sa mère était supposée ronger les pissenlits par la racine. Enfin, impossible de revenir en arrière.

« C'est vrai » reconnut Hel comme si elle discutait de la météo.

« Alors pourquoi elle ne l'est pas ? » explosa presque l'aîné des Winchester.

La projection roula ses yeux bleus, identiques à ceux du garçon qu'elle continuait à étreindre tendrement, presque maternellement.

« Très franchement ? La meilleure explication qu'on a trouvé, c'est _Deus Ex Machina._ Le miracle inexplicable, c'est bien _Sa_ spécialité, non ? »

Dean crut que sa mâchoire allait dégringoler par terre – il sentait déjà le parquet, en fait.

« Tu déconnes ? Il est pas intervenu quand Lulu a fait – ce que tu sais – alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Ce que j'en sais, moi » rétorqua Hel. « Il a tendance à oublier les explications, et à concevoir des plans plutôt alambiqués. Ce n'est pas tellement une partie d'échecs, plutôt une de solitaire aux règles très abstraites. »

Le visage toujours enfoui dans sa chemise, Castiel laissa échapper un bruit étranglé qui pouvait tout aussi bien être qu'un gloussement qu'un sanglot.

« Alors, minouche… si tu veux arrêter, tu sais que tu peux toujours. »

« Non » fut la réponse, étouffée par le tissu vert pomme mais audible quand même. « Je suis venu jusque là… je veux savoir. »

Le sourire de Hel se teinta de tristesse tandis qu'elle décrochait gentiment une des mains de l'angelot de sa chemise pour y déposer une sphère de cristal.

« Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, mon petit. »

Il sembla tout d'abord que Castiel ne trouverait pas le courage de passer à l'acte, mais sa main pâle se referma sur la sphère avec suffisamment de force pour la broyer.


	29. Chapter 29

A la vue des décombres, Castiel crut tout d'abord qu'ils étaient retournés au Paradis, tout de suite après l'incendie, dans les ruines de la maison que Gabriel avait si fugacement partagée avec lui et Cassiel.

Mais non, c'était différent : la maison était de construction plus grossière, avec des poutres gravées de runes pataudes, et le mobilier était à l'avenant – une longue table en bois mal dégrossi, de courts rondins pour s'asseoir. Sur le plancher reposaient au moins une quinzaine de corps à l'apparence curieuse, le teint grisâtre et les extrémités noircies d'engelures, dont les blessures encore fraîches laissaient un sang vif couler sur les lattes.

Un vieillard en armure viking maculé de taches brun rouille, un bandeau sur l'œil, contemplait le carnage sans ciller.

« Père ! Voilà le dernier ! »

Thor – un Thor plus jeune, incontestablement, en armure de cuir tout comme le vieillard, tenant au collet un gamin d'environ huit ans d'une saleté à faire peur, ouvrant de grands yeux jaunes sous une frange trop longue.

C'était Gabriel – Gabriel sous son apparence d'Embrouilleur, mais juvénile, et certainement pas un ange. Autrement, il ne se serait pas laissé traiter comme un ballot de linge malpropre.

« Il nous joue le même coup qu'Anna ? » marmonna Dean, sourcils froncés, tandis que l'armoire à glace rousse déposait le môme aux pieds du borgne – probablement Odin.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez tué tout le nid ? » lâcha le morpion, apparemment pas du tout gêné par la scène de carnage.

Le vieillard haussa un sourcil blanchâtre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air plus désolé que ça » commenta-il, s'attirant un reniflement.

« Ils me tapaient » fut la réponse toute simple du moutard.

« Y a-t-il d'autres enfants à part toi ici ? »

« Je suis le seul. Les mômes, ça gêne. Mais je piaille pas. Je vous dérangerai pas. Promis. »

Odin saisit le mioche par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Et je te laisserais vivre pourquoi, au juste ? »

« Je peux faire la cuisine. Laver par terre. Servir à table » énuméra le gamin. « Je prends pas de place. Je pleure pas. Et je veux pas mourir. »

Cette dernière phrase fit rire Thor qui se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Il a de l'esprit, ce maigrelet. Pourquoi ne pas le garder ? On pourra toujours le tuer s'il nous lasse ou ne nous sert pas correctement. »

Odin garda le silence un long moment, assez longtemps pour que le morpion se mette à se trémousser légèrement. Enfin, il demanda :

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Comme vous voudrez » répondit le gamin sans hésitation.

« Si c'est comme ça, tu m'appartiens à compter de maintenant. Si tu me mécontentes, je te tue. C'est clair ? »

« Très clair. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces du vieillard tandis qu'il lâchait le menton du gosse.

« Tu as l'esprit vif. Garde-le comme ça, Loki. »

 _Alors c'est comme ça_ songea l'angelot tandis que la scène se brouillait pour se recomposer devant lui et les frères Winchester, _c'est comme ça qu'il a fini chez les païens. Il avait oublié qui était Gabriel._

Cependant, un Loki désormais jeune adulte – son regard ambré pétillant d'espièglerie, ses vêtements tombant légèrement de travers sur sa charpente comme si celle-ci était trop petite pour les habits qu'elle était supposée porter – se tordait de rire devant un Thor fulminant de colère.

Ceci étant, c'était difficile d'en vouloir à l'Embrouilleur vu l'accoutrement du dieu du tonnerre.

« Bon sang de bois » lâcha Dean qui avait l'air de s'être pris l'Impala sur la tête, « c'est une _robe_ qu'il porte ? »

Sam s'étrangla.

C'était effectivement une robe. Pire encore, une robe de _mariée_ à la mode normande, agrémentée d'un voile délicat et d'une ceinture brodée. Sur une armoire à glace barbue qui semblait à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre aussi violent que sanguinaire, l'effet était des plus déconcertants – à moins d'avoir l'habitude des drag queens, et encore.

« Tu as fini ? » éructa Thor, le visage si rouge que c'était quasi impossible de discerner où finissait sa barbe.

« Pardon » hoqueta l'Embrouilleur, « c'est que cette couleur te va si bien au teint... »

Les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur lancèrent des étincelles – littéralement.

« Et _ta_ couleur à toi, elle te va comment ? Rappelle-toi que tu dois jouer ma demoiselle d'honneur. »

Si Thor espérait ruiner la bonne humeur de Loki, il se plantait sur toute la ligne – un claquement de doigts plus tard, une version féminine de l'Embrouilleur s'admirait sans honte dans le miroir proche, rajustant ses tresses et défroissant ses jupes de coton.

« A ton avis » interrogea-t-il (ou elle ?), « je me rembourre un peu plus la poitrine, ou j'en mets davantage sur les hanches ? »

« Ergi ! » s'écria Thor dégoûté. « N'as-tu donc aucune fierté mâle ? »

« Si » rétorqua Loki en souriant à son reflet, « et j'ai aussi ma fierté femelle. Bon, on y va à ce mariage ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » souffla Dean à deux doigts du traumatisme tandis que la scène se désintégrait.

Sam grimaça.

« Je… crois que c'est le lay de Thrym. Il faudra que tu le lises, je peux vraiment pas raconter ça comme ça. »

Castiel ne fit aucun commentaire, trop concerné sur la nouvelle scène devant eux.

Le ventre enflé de manière suspecte, recroquevillé sur un lit, Loki se cachait le visage dans les draps tandis qu'une femme blonde lui frottait gentiment le dos.

« Shh » soufflait-elle. « Ça va aller… ça va aller, promis... »

Loki secoua la tête, sa charpente agitée par un hoquet.

« Faux… c'est tout faux… je veux pas… pas comme ça… pas comme ça... »

« Quoi, pas comme ça ? » interrogea la femme sans perdre son calme.

La main de l'Embrouilleur se crispa sur son abdomen distendu.

« Le bébé… pas comme ça. Pas _en moi_. Je veux pas _ça_ en _moi_. Je veux pas... »

L'angelot dut avaler sa salive, la gorge brusquement sèche.

 _Mais bien sûr qu'il fait une réaction négative à sa grossesse, pourquoi tu t'attendais à autre chose après ce qu'il a vécu ?_

« Shh » reprit la blonde sans cesser le va-et-vient de sa main blême. « Tout ira bien, ça ne durera plus longtemps, promis. »

« Est-ce que c'est le coup du cheval ? » interrogea Dean, curieux.

« Faut croire » marmonna Sam alors que l'image se dissipait. « C'est pas comme s'il y avait d'autres mythes avec Loki en cloque... »

A présent, Loki se trouvait au bord d'un lac, et l'expression de son visage alerta immédiatement Castiel. Il avait déjà vu ce regard hypnotisé, cette fixité des traits indiquant que leur détenteur était trop concentré sur une musique qu'il était seul à entendre – chez Anna, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne récupère sa grâce.

 _Le lac_. Les eaux si limpides, presque étincelantes malgré le ciel plombé, comme un immense réservoir de lumière liquide…

Loki fit un pas, puis deux dans l'eau.

Le lac s'illumina aussitôt dans un tintement strident caractéristique de l'essence angélique en action – ici se ruant dans un corps qui l'avait oublié depuis bien longtemps.

La lumière était si aveuglante que Castiel fut contraint de se couvrir les yeux des deux mains alors que la scène disparaissait.


	30. Chapter 30

Quand l'aveuglante clarté se dissipa, ce fut pour laisser apercevoir un spectacle des plus déroutants. Enfin, déroutant pour qui possédait une vision angélique : autrement, les nuances dans les auras et signatures magiques se perdaient.

Loki se trouvait à présent dans la maison de Cassiel. _Loki_ , pas Gabriel, même si l'Archange devenu Embrouilleur avait regagné sa grâce : celle-ci ressemblait à un mince scintillement bleu-argenté, la surface d'une rivière sous le soleil estival, transparaissant à peine sous les rubans vert-or de la magie païenne.

 _Est-ce qu'il doit se réhabituer à son propre pouvoir ? Anna ne semblait pas avoir eu ce problème… Sauf qu'Anna, tu ne l'as pas rencontrée tout de suite après. Et elle n'était pas un Archange, il y avait moins à réintégrer._

Cependant, Loki examinait les lieux, son regard s'arrêtant sur le portrait de deux accroché au mur, sur le singe en peluche abandonné sur le canapé, et son expression fit naître un nœud dans les entrailles de l'angelot.

« Un étranger en terre connue » souffla Sam à côté de lui et il songea que ça collait parfaitement – parce que l'Embrouilleur détonnait cruellement dans cette maison.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta.

En un éclair, Loki s'était perché sur la mezzanine, ses yeux jaunes scrutant un Cassiel visiblement épuisé alors que celui-ci retirait son manteau et celui d'un Castiel nettement plus jeune – six ans ? Sept ?

« Et ben, toi, quand tu veux m'en faire voir, tu m'en fais voir » observa-t-il d'un ton plus indulgent que réprobateur.

« Steuplaît » implora le gamin en prenant une mine de chien battu – lèvre tremblotante, grands yeux écarquillés, tout le tralala – « on pourra recommencer ? »

« Mm, pas avant la semaine prochaine, Cassie » mitigea Cassiel, « je ne suis plus aussi infatigable qu'autrefois. »

« C'est pas vrai » protesta l'enfant, et Dean eut un petit rire devant l'absolue confiance dans sa voix.

Cependant, Loki continuait à observer la scène depuis sa cachette perchée en hauteur. _Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas ?_ se demanda muettement Castiel.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, il disparut, et la scène se tordit, se brouilla violemment, à la manière d'un étang qui se ride lorsqu'une pierre y tombe. Quand les remous s'apaisèrent enfin, Loki était visiblement de retour chez les païens, vu la décoration de la chambre où il se trouvait.

Assise sur le lit où il s'était allongé, une femme blonde dardait sur lui un regard sceptique.

« J'ignore si tu le sais, mais quand tu ne va pas fort, tes sourires ne sont pas du tout naturels. »

« Décidément, rien ne t'échappe, hein, Sigyn ? » laissa tomber l'Embrouilleur, la voix chargée de fatigue.

Elle le considéra de ses yeux gris-bleu.

« Loki. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge, c'est tout. »

Il garda le silence si longtemps que Castiel crut qu'il ne dirait rien à la déesse – Sigyn ?

« J'étais pas un Ase pour commencer, tu te rappelles ? Ces temps-ci, ça… ça m'est revenu un peu d'un coup. Alors, je suis allé… voir comment ça allait. Là d'où je venais. »

« Techniquement parlant, c'est tout à fait ça » ricana Dean. « C'est juste que t'as oublié de préciser que t'étais un ANGE. »

La femme – déesse – plissa le front.

« Et… ça s'est bien passé ? »

Le sourire de l'Embrouilleur ressemblait à un vitrail brisé – une pauvre chose fracassée, réduite en mille morceaux, qui vous donnait envie de les recoller, mais quand bien même vous y parviendriez, le vitrail resterait _cassé_.

« Ils vivent leur vie. J'étais pas si indispensable que ça, faut croire. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Castiel, incapable de se retenir. « Tu manquais à Cassiel – tu lui manquais tellement – si tu l'avais entendu pleurer la nuit... »

« Cas… Cas, il ne peux pas t'entendre » rappela Sam, plutôt gentiment.

L'angelot se cacha le visage dans les mains. Il avait oublié. Il lui fallut prendre une longue inspiration afin de ramener ses nerfs sous contrôle.

 _Quand nous serons sortis de là, il faudra que j'aie une longue conversation avec Gabriel. Peut-être bien que j'inviterai Cassiel juste avant._

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la scène avait encore changé. Cette fois, le lit était occupé par une femme visiblement humaine, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés en désordre sur l'oreiller, Loki assis à son chevet serrant un paquet de couvertures brodées contre sa poitrine.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? » croassa la femme, des cernes sous les yeux, mais plus curieuse qu'inquiète.

L'Embrouilleur rajusta sa prise sur le paquet, et Castiel réalisa que celui-ci contenait un bébé – chauve comme un œuf, avec un petit visage rougeaud et plissé.

« Juste un petit ajustement » déclara-t-il d'une voix apaisante. « Elle… a hérité un petit problème de ma part. J'ai juste fait en sorte que ça ne remonte pas à la surface. »

« Attends… Il a bloqué les pouvoirs d'Hel ? » lâcha Sam, sourcils froncés. « C'est possible, ça ? »

« Gabriel est un Archange » s'entendit répondre Castiel.

 _Mais c'est interdit, ce qu'il a fait – sauf qu'Hel est un Néphilim. Elle serait morte depuis longtemps si le Paradis l'avait détectée. Et ils ne peuvent la trouver que si elle utilise sa grâce – et elle ne pouvait pas._

 _Mais c'est toujours une partie d'elle. Et si elle commence à s'en servir maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?_

Les questions bourdonnaient dans l'esprit de l'angelot à la manière d'une essaim de frelons tandis que la scène se dissipait.


End file.
